This Is Our World Through Our Eyes
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, and I will become the next Hokage, Dattebayo!" A little girl exclaimed as she stood on top of the Hokage monument. Unaware that years later she would become known as the Hero of the Konohagakure/The Second Goddess of Shinobi/Sealmaster of Konohagakure. Fem!Naru Drabble Series.
1. Hinata: Our First Encounter

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Ok, so I decided to re-upload: This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes. First, I gender-bend three people. One, Uzumaki Naruto. I love me a good female who came from the bottom and rose to the top. Second, Iruka. Naruko is a girl and who and the hell is gonna help raised this girl and help her into womanhood? To show her how having overpowered jutsu is not all there's to be a kunoichi and understand her on a woman's level. I love Iruka no matter what gender, but the male population over power the female one. Third, Hashirama. Yes, I did it! Fuck everyone who got a problem with it. It's my story! Plus, just imagine how OP a fem!Hashirama would be and let's not forget her and Naruko would share a similar bond when it comes to Uchiha's. God, pray for these strong, beautiful women.

There are other reasons, like who became the first inspiration for kunoichis? I know, in some way, it's said to be Tsunade, and even though she has the whole super strength thing for her. She's more of a healer. Fem!Hashirama would make more of an impact. She would be the first woman to break away from the traditions of how women do not belong on the battlefield. How women are weak and frail. How women stand no chance of surviving in the shinobi world. Or how they are only beneficial for medical Ninjutsu. She would be the first women to break every last stereotype there is about women and kunoichis period. She has been through hell and back, and yet survived to tell the story. So dammit, don't come to me with your problems and BS if you do not like it!

 **Pairing:** SasuNaru

 **Side-Pairing:** Canon, except for KibaHina and SakuLee; bits of KakaIru and MadaHashi

 **A/N:** Unlike canon, this takes place a four months before Naruko and Hinata joining the Academy.

 **Beta By:** whitetigerofthenight321

* * *

 **Drabble One:**

 **Hinata: Our First Encounter**

"Stupid bullies. If I see you picking on this girl again, I won't let you off so easily next time! Dattebayo!" A little girl with a round chubby face and a head of spiky, short, yellowish blonde hair styled into pigtails and sunkissed tan skin stood defensively in front of another girl with large white pupilless eyes and dark hair. The blonde threatening the beat-up boys, who sneered at her, before running away. Before the blonde had arrived, Hinata had encounter the three bullies, who began talking about how creepy her eyes were and later shoved her to the side where she fell to the ground hard. Watching in horror as the bullies, took her scarf and began using it as if it was a rope and played tug of war with it against a tree. Pulling and pulling, until finally the scarf could take no more and the fabric began tearing right down in the middle.

The sight of her ruined scarf brought frustrated tears to her eyes when she heard a loud voice called out to the bullies. A blur of yellow rushed forward to her defense and confronted the bullies. Hinata found herself amazed with the other strength. _'So strong...'_ She had wanted them to cease their actions but found herself too afraid and meek to utter a single word. Only able to stand there helplessly, eyes burning with hot tears. Why was she so weak? She couldn't even muster up the courage to say anything, let alone physically stop them. That's when she appeared. Bold, bright, and beautiful. Despite the cold winter season, this girl glowed so brightly that it felt like spring. The girl was rather small, even shorter than Hinata herself. Her large cerulean eyes were trained on the three boys in front of her. The boys looked at each other before they turned their misguided anger towards the new girl. What they failed to realize is that unlike Hinata, this girl wasn't going to back down.

"Do you bastards not know who you're talking to?! I'm Uzumaki Naruko! Future Hokage, dattebayo!" She exclaimed proudly, The boys just sent her a glare but before they could say anything else she pounced. She swung her fist in the face of the first bully. Another one tried to counter her but she easily dodged it and landed a kick of her own in his gut, making him fall over in pain. Hinata watched the exchange in awe. She had never come across Naruko before today, and yet there she was, coming to her defense as if she were her long time friend. A person who was so wild, bright, and so full of spunk, that it was overwhelming. She was pulled out of her head when a tan hand was thrust into her face. She looked up to find Naruko's smiling kindly in her direction.

"Are you okay?" concernedly asked the blonde haired little girl. Seeing how the dark-haired girl scarf was beyond repair the blonde withdrew her own red scarf from around her neck. The only thing that was probably keeping her warm as she took a look at the thin article of clothing the girl was wearing in the middle of winter. The heiress felt heat enter her cheeks when the whiskered face girl stepped closer in her personal space and gently wrapped the scarf around her neck, before taking a stride back.

"There. That should keep you warm enough." The dark-haired girl felt her entire face heating up with an intense blush when the girl took a step back and grin widely. Hinata nodded her head in thanks and watch the girl about leave when she stop and turned to face the timid dark-haired girl once again. "By the way, I think your eyes are really pretty!" The small blonde girl blurted out with flushed red cheeks and a grin.

The Hyuuga heiress could feel her heart skipping a beat, unaware of what the girl said next, too busy in a dazed state. _'She said... My eyes are... pretty?'_ Hinata didn't know how to take in the compliment due to never being complimented before. Being the heiress of such a long traditional and well-establish clan she had a whole lot of expectation weighing down on her shoulders. Trying to live up to her role as the next heiress of her clan, yet was only proved to be a failure. Many saw her timid personality as weakness, a reason why bullies like taking an advantage of her as they knew she would not fight them back. Hinata wanted to be stronger, more confident, but it was hard to break out of her shell.

The black-haired little girl only came back to reality when she heard the other girl addressed her. "Try to be safe on your trip. And if you those jerks try to bully you again, just come and find me. I'll take care them!" The blue-eyed girl pumped her fist out into the air. "Well, it was nice meeting you Pretty-Eye-Girl!" The blonde grinned, running off far ahead of Hinata, waving her arms out towards her, before disappearing from out of heiress sight. The little Hyuuga heiress honestly felt deeply sadden once the girl had left, because she wanted to talk more with the blonde girl, but might not ever get that opportunity again.

Later that night when dark-haired little girl was alone in her room, she reached out and hugged the red cotton scarf that was given to her, her mind raced back to the pretty blue-eyed girl who came to her rescue. Complimenting her on the very same eyes she was being teased about and felt something in her heart flutter. Unaware just what was this weird and strange sensation bubbling from within her chest, hugging the red scarf tightly.

Looking out towards the window, the young heiress glanced her large eyes towards the crescent moon and wished for nothing more, but to meet that spiky-haired girl who reminded her of the sun and spring. Her little heart yearned to see the girl once again. She felt this intangible pull towards the vibrant and spunky girl who radiant with strength and confidence, unlike herself. She found herself wanting talk with the girl more. To know her more.

Hinata wanted to know everything there is about the girl. Her likes, dislikes, and even her goals and dream. Hinata wasn't sure what the warm fuzzy feeling that was consuming her was, but whatever it was, she likes it. Despite how horrible her day may have started, meeting Naruko, changed her bad day into something heartwarming and light. That night, as Hinata gently closed her eyes, she found herself dreaming about the blue eyes that belonged to a girl that came into her life like maelstrom and changed it for the better.

 **End Drabble One**


	2. Iruka: The Hope that Found the Light

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** First off let me just say, thank-you all who favorite, follow and review. I'm so nervous about posting this story up that I didn't think many people would have liked it honestly, due to certain changes I made, but thank-you so much. I love all of you guys~!

 **A/N:** This takes place before she meets Hinata. Also, if you wish to see another chapter, I'm gonna need a beta for this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes you might spot.

* * *

 **Drabble Two**

 **Iruka: The Hope that Found the Light**

Located in one of the numerous training grounds in Konohagakure, stood a woman who was alone as she stayed behind to train more. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, the slight breeze tousling her dark tresses. Being a shinobi Iruka knew she couldn't afford to be lazy. If she let up on her training even a little it could cost her her life on the battlefield. Whipping the small beads of sweat the dripped down from her forehead. She analyzed her target, took out her three kunais and threw them with accurate aimed at the dead center of her the red target mark.

After catching her breath, Iruka saw the results of her training. Kunai and shuriken littered the ground, and surrounding her were covered in the remains of her traps and her explosive tags had burned the grass in some areas. Seeing how she had been practicing for the last six hours without no break.

Iruka froze when she heard something in the distance. She cautiously made her way over to where she heard the noise and as she got closer, realized the sound was a crying child. Peeking behind a tree, she saw crouching by the blue river bank was a child with vibrant blonde hair and clothes too large for her small body. Iruka breath hitch as she soon realized exactly who was this sniffling child. Though it wasn't until the child removed her hands from wiping the tears from her eyes did she catch a glance of the whisker-markings placed on each of the girl's cheeks.

Seeing those markings brought forth the image of young kitsune, yet instead of cute, it brought forth the horrid memories of that night when she lost both of her parents to the nine-tailed fox. That demon would have destroyed the village if it weren't for the Fourth Hokage. Iruka felt anger boil in her stomach, her hands instinctively curled into fists. Iruka took a deep breath, trying to quell her deep-rooted rage from the past. She chanted to reminded herself that the blonde girl was just a child. That when she remembered her goal of wanting to become a teacher so that she could pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation. A generation that included the girl who held the monsters that killed her parents.

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, Iruka decided that perhaps it was best that she leave. Not wanting to have something to do with the blonde pigtailed little girl, though, when the child hiccup between sobs and started speaking, Iruka falter in her steps. "W-Why is Naru-chan alone? Why does Naru-chan not have parents like the other kids? Why... W-Why d-do e-everyone stay a-away from Naru-chan and call her a monster or a thing? Why?!" The little girl's words stabbed Iruka in the heart. That girl couldn't be more than six years old and yet there she was, completely and utterly alone. Taking another glance at the girl, Iruka eyes were wide, a gasp escaping pass her lips as she locked eyes on that small little girl crying by the river.

Cause as she glanced back, she no longer saw vibrant blonde hair and whisker-marking eyes, only the image of a little girl with brown hair and light brown complexion that was of her younger self. Crying her eyes after the decease of her parents. Constantly asking herself: "Why am I all alone? How comes no one notices me? Why did my parents have to die?" Though the phrasing may be different, she and that little girl, were very similar.

Rather Iruka was conscious of it or not, slowly she began making her way over to the little girl. Who sooner than later notice her presence and back away from her with apprehensive shown in her eyes. "W-Who are you?! This Naru-chan spot!" The little girl proclaimed, feet planted firmly on the ground, a cute frown etches on her face. Her cheeks wet from the tears she was shedding earlier before Iruka made her appearance.

Iruka said nothing to the little girl but only stared at her. She noticed that the girl was adorable with short messy blonde locks tied in a sloppy pig-tail fashion. Her face was round and chubby, framed by strands of blonde locks. Her eyes were large, azure in color. Dressed in a large white T-shirt that went down to her knees, dark blue shorts peeking underneath, sandals on her feet.

The more Iruka stared at the girl, the more she was reminded of her parent's death. Which made her feel conflicted inside. On one hand, she did not wish to hold any ill-intention towards the girl. Though on the other hand, this little girl held none other than the Kyūbi no Yōko inside of her. The same demon who killed her parents and filled her dreams with terror. By all right, Iruka should feel the same amount of hate that most of the villagers have towards this child, yet... For some reason, she couldn't. Iruka was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the girl's voice.

"Naru-chan is not a monster or a thing! Naru-chan...! Naru-chan is a person too!" Exclaimed the little girl, big watery tears welled in her eyes once more. "Naru-chan just wants to make friends too! But everyone hates Naru-chan! It... Hurts so much!" The little girl who appears to induce a habit of calling herself in third-person exclaimed with so much pain in her large cerulean eyes, that Iruka dropped down to her knees and brought the girl into a tight embrace.

"You're not a monster! You're not a thing! You are by all rights a person Naru-chan! A person with emotions just like everyone else." Iruka's sensitive heart broke at the sight of such loneliness and pain displayed in such small and innocent child's eyes. A child who hardly knew anything about the world, that Iruka couldn't stop her own tears from freely running down her face. She tightens her arms around the small girl who stood rigid in her arms, never before experienced such warmth or the embrace of another person. Despite all the reasons Iruka had to keep her distance from this girl, who the majority of the village isolated and treated her with scorn in their eyes.

She knew that she could not be one of those people. She understood why people sometimes called her foolish because of her overbearing kindness. She was aware that the decision she did at that very moment will have some form of repercussion from the other people in the village, but she did not care. It seems that after the blonde came over her shock, she finally began to speak.

"Naru-chan... Is not a monster? She's not a thing, but... A person?" Naruko repeated bits of the words Iruka had said to her. Pulling away from the girl, facing her directly, Iruka beamed a blinding smile at the girl that would be etched in her memory for forever. Long into the future, both would forever remember this precious moment.

"Hai! It doesn't matter what others may say, but know that, I do not think of Naru-chan as a monster or a thing, but as a person. So, you wish to come and get something to eat with me?" The young Jinchuuriki had her eyes glued to Iruka as if she was alien of some sort, though, after letting the words the other said, sink into her little head. A bright smile full of pure happiness, joy, and relief split across her face.

Happiness because she never ran across another person, besides the old man and the Anbu guard who was delegated to watch over her, show such kindness to her. Joy, because never before had anyone given her such an offer. Relief, because, finally she was accepted by someone. Deep within the void of darkness and loneliness, a tiny ray of light shined its way through as a hand stretch it way out to her. Naruko will forever remember this day because it was that hand that shows her the way out and given her hope.

"Naru-chan would like that very much, ummm,... ano..?" Naruko shot the woman who she did not know the name of a questioning look.

"Iruka." said Iruka, standing back on her feet.

Nodding her tiny little head, the little girl remembering some manners, she learned from the old man of when someone gives you their name, return the gesture. "The name is Uzumaki Naruko, Konohagakure next Hokage. Remember it, Dattebayo!" The blonde girl grinned, holding out a peace sign to Iruka, who could manage nothing more but smile and admire the girl for the highly impossible goal she set for herself. Becoming the next female Hokage of Konohagakure, someone would either have to be on par with the first lady Hokage or surpass her. Either way, if Naruko was really determined about making her dream come true, she'll need all the support she could get.

"Well than future Hokage, let's go get some food in that tummy of yours." Iruka smiled.

"Yay!" Naruko ran to catch with Iruka and before soon they were walking side-by-side, when the other all of a sudden reach out and grab hold of her hand gently. This course of action reminded Naruko of the many times she had seen many mothers and daughters walking down the village street, holding hands together. Naruko had always yearned to be in their footsteps and now, she finally had that chance, both exiting out the forest together, holding hands.

Soaring across the vast blue skies, were two doves, the younger female bird following after the older female bird. It was the beginning of hope and acceptance. Slowly, unaware to the little girl with the bright big dreams, this act of kindness will shape her into the person who she will become in the future.

 **End of Drabble Two**


	3. Sakura: The Cherry Blossom Festival

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I found a beta, a very sweet and nice one, and I'm back with chapter three. Though I do wish to ask, what are some drabble ideas do you, the readers, have in mind or wish to see. I very curious to read your responses.

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **A/N:** Featuring Young!Naruko and Young!Sakura

* * *

 **Drabble Three**

 **Sakura: The Cherry Blossom Festival**

Large emerald eyes looked in wonder at the thousands of delicate and tiny pink flower petals that rained down over the village. From a distance, one could spot sakura trees being distinguished throughout the village as a sign that spring had arrived. "Mommy, aren't the sakura petals pretty!" exclaimed a little girl around the age of five or six, dressed in a red kimono that was decorated with sakura petals. A giggle escaped passed her lips as she twirled, sakura petals raining down on her.

"They surely are, Sakura, but try not to go wandering off too far. We haven't even reached the park yet," the mother lightly scolded her daughter who was paying her no attention. Running around, she caught sakura petals in the palms of her small hands.

Everywhere in the village, families could be spotted strolling down the streets of Konohagakure, dressed in kimonos. Delicious food vendors and merchants were out and promoting their business. Located in a variety of parks, families had picnic blankets spread out, and baskets of delectable food were prepared so they could watch the viewing of the lovely sakura petals that bloomed and rained all over the village.

It was a festival for families to laugh, come together, and socialize with each other, a peaceful and happy event that put everyone's mind at ease. Upon reaching the clear green meadow of the park, Sakura raced ahead while her parents found them an empty spot to set out their spread.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her own little world when a sakura petal entered her line of vision; eagerly she tried to catch it, only for it to fly out of her hands. Attention now stolen, Sakura began following after the petal that was drifting further and farther away from her. Barely hearing her mother when she had warned her to not stray too far away and get lost, Sakura was already gone.

Her little feet did not falter as the pink sakura blossom continued on its journey flying far away from her; emerald eyes shimmered with the determination of catching the petal. Stretching out her little arms in hopes of grasping it in her hands, every time she thought she had it, it was always a centimeter away from her grasp. Nevertheless, she did not give up.

That was until she tripped on a tree branch that was lying on the ground and her face smacked into the dirt. "Ow..." Sakura eyes brimmed with tears from the infliction of her head smacking against the ground. Standing up on her feet, she rubbed her forehead when her eyes suddenly twinkled with glee.

She caught sight of her treasure only to notice how it was resting upon a head of blonde hair that belonged to a girl who looked around her age. The girl looked frustrated, trying to untangle the pigtail that was twisted up in the branches of the bushes. Leaves and dirt covered her hair as she was crouched down on her knees, determination and frustration flashing through her cerulean eyes. It was when the blonde finally got fed up that emerald made contact with cerulean blue.

"A-Ano... H-Hi!" Sakura shyly greeted the blonde who stared at Sakura for a second, before a blinding smile almost split across her face.

"Yo!" she grinned up at the pink haired girl, who returned the girl's grin with a small smile of her own

"Do you need some help?" Sakura asked the blonde, who blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Maa, if you don't mind." The blonde sheepishly scratched her left scarred cheek as Sakura made way over to the bushes. Reaching out to untangling the blonde's knots and curls of hair that was tangled deep within the bushes, she squinted her eyes to get a better look at what she had to work with, before smiling in triumph when she finally got the lock of hair untangled.

"There! That should just about do it," Sakura proclaimed after freeing the girl's hair who pointed a pair of big watery cerulean eyes of gratefulness at Sakura and glomped the pink-haired girl in a hug.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Finally, I'm free!" exclaimed the little girl as Sakura smiled at the other's happiness before a question flew into her head. "How did your hair become tangled up in the bushes anyway?" The pinkette watched the blonde shake her hair like a wet dog, getting rid of the scattered leaves that nested within it.

"Oh, I was trying to get this!" In the open palm of the blonde's hand sat a shiny small emerald stone. "It's pretty right?" The blonde grinned, before opening her eyes and shooting Sakura a contemplative look, which made the pinkette feel nervous and a little uncomfortable with the way the blonde was deeply staring into her eyes before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Your eyes tell me you're a good person," the blonde girl replied.

"My eyes?" inquired Sakura, blinking her pretty emerald eyes confusedly while the other fiercely nodding her head.

"Yep! You see, people's eyes speak to me. So that's how I know you're a good person. Something tells me you're going to be a strong person one day," grinned the blonde as Sakura felt taken back by the smaller of the two. Sakura concluded that the girl was strange, nice, but overall strange. Softly in the distance, Sakura heard the voice of her mother calling out her name.

"Seems like our time has been cut short. Here, I'll give this to you!" The blonde placed the emerald stone in Sakura's hands as she got ready to leave but paused when Sakura called out to her.

"But I never got your name? And why are you giving this to me?" Sakura asked the girl, who waited before turning around. The rays of the sun beamed down on her as she smiled and said, "Uzumaki Naruko, next, future Hokage, Dattebayo! So you'll remember the words I said to you. I meant what I said, I know you'll grow to be someone strong one day! Never forget it!" After those words were uttered, the girl ran off, and soon after, Sakura's mother appeared at her side, but not before catching a glimpse of the blonde girl's retreating back.

When her mother asked her about the name the girl who she met by accident, Sakura answered, seeing no harm behind it. Though, the frown on her mother's face told her otherwise, warning Sakura to stay away from the blonde pigtailed girl, explaining that she was a danger to her. This confused Sakura as the blonde seemed like a very nice person. Strange, but very nice.

Nevertheless, Sakura, being the non-disobedient child that she was, solemnly nodded her head, doing as her parents told her to do. Though, when her parents were not looking, she opened the palm of her hand and glanced down at the pretty emerald stone laying their, replaying the words the blonde had said to her. _'I meant what I said, I know you'll grow to be someone strong one day!'_ Her smile hidden from her parents who were discussing something that was of uninterest to her.

For a long time, Sakura would forever remember those words, even when she might forget the person who those words had come from. Deep down in her heart, it was those words that ignited a small spark in the pinkette. Unaware that one day in the future she would make those words come true.

 **End of Drabble Three**


	4. Kakashi: The Fox and the Scarecrow

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is a quick update with yet another chapter! Enjoy~! Also, thank-you for favoriting, reviewing, following, and reading this story!

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **A/N:** Featuring Genin!Naruko and Kakashi

* * *

 **Drabble Four**

 **Kakashi: The Fox and the Scarecrow**

There were some things that Kakashi preferred to keep to himself, like how in the middle of the night he would slip inside the open the window of a certain young jinjinchūriki's apartment. She slept so peacefully, unaware that there was somebody in her apartment going through her fridge, checking the expiration date of a carton of milk and other dairy products that she had stored inside of it.

Throwing them out if they were passed their expiration date, he later replaced them with updated ones that would not harm her stomach. There were some nights where he would just watch over the sleeping girl and think back on his deceased sensei and wife, the young girl whose parents died not only to protect this village but her as well.

They sealed the demon that had destroyed half of the village and claimed thousands of lives in their only child. Many lost someone precious on that tragic night, turning their scornful and hateful eyes onto the blonde child. This isolated her from the rest of the village that was supposed to see her as a hero, but they only saw her as a monster.

He had seen her around the village sometimes, making a ruckus with her pranks, laughing while a group of chunins chased after the cackling, troublesome girl. Even though her appearance greatly resembled that of her late father, she did have her mother's round face and inherited her mother's tomboyish, loud, and brash personality.

It seemed that the only one to ever get the girl to listen was a chunin who went by the name of Umino Iruka, who appeared to have formed some type of bond with the lonely child. She would often scold the girl for her wrongdoings, before making her apologize, and later treating her to ramen; it seemed to be their everyday routine. Kakashi could tell that the brunette would bring positive and good influence to the blonde's life and social skills.

Though, there was also the fact that he always spotted the smile that lit up on the little girl's face whenever she was with the older brunette. A little girl, who was deprived of any type of family love and was avoided like the plague, had a smile stretch across her face, filled with utter happiness that was also expressed in her large eyes. It made Kakashi vow to keep that smile, that could rival the burning sunshine, safe at all cost.

Kakashi might not have realized it, but this was the spark that ignited his overprotective-big-brother-instincts. He would also not remark on how he thought of the brown-haired chunin as cute when he spotted her smiling as she socialized with the animated and hyper-energetic child. From the day she was born, Kakashi always kept his distance from the child and retained his identity and presence a secret from her. Why? Maybe it was due to guilt, nervousness, or the pain he felt when he sometimes looked at her.

She made him think about all those whom he was unable to save. Kakashi was a man who has a father commit suicide, who lost his best-friend, who had to kill his other teammate, and who lost the life of his sensei. Some would call him a broken man who had nothing but death surrounding him.

So in reality, Kakashi didn't think of himself as a positive and a dependable role model, especially after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan that was done by the hands of his junior team member in the Anbu, Uchiha Itachi. Though, that stopped when the Third Hokage assigned him yet another team, after bringing him out of the Anbu. Not only was he assigned with the last heir of the Uchiha clan on his team but also with his late sensei's daughter.

After seeing his new team, expressing his own displeasure of meeting them and informing them to meet him upon the roof of the building, he started off first with introductions. When the pinkette asked him to clarify, he put forth an example by introducing himself, before gesturing towards Naruko who quickly jumped to her feet. "Name is Uzumaki Naruko, Konohagakure #1 Orange Prank Mistress! So please, save your autographs for later." She smirked arrogantly as if the nickname itself was an achievement. "What I like is instant ramen, Iruka-sensei, Hina-chan, and-Oh, the Ramen God...!" she exclaimed with star-sparkling wide eyes.

 _'Just who in the world is the Ramen God?'_ came the thought of all those in the area, minus the blonde herself. Only one clearly showed the confusion that was engraved upon her face, while the other two hid it well with a look of indifference or aloofness.

"My goal... is to become the next Hokage, so then everyone will acknowledge my existence. No matter what, I'll make my dream become a reality! Dattebayo!" grinned the blonde girl, wearing a loud orange jumpsuit with a jacket that was left open to indicate a blue shirt underneath along with a pair of orange shorts. She still sported the same pigtail hairstyle since she was young, having her forehead protector tied around her neck. Despite none of them saying anything about her speech, the shimmering determination in her cerulean eyes was something to be admired.

Kakashi for a brief moment was reminded of the image of a red-haired woman who used to invite him over to dinner all the time. _'Remember Kakashi, once the baby is born you're going to be a big brother. So make sure you watch over our little Naru-chan.'_ The woman softly patted her large pregnant stomach, fondness in her eyes. _'She is going to grow and be a strong kunoichi one day just like her mother, Dattebane!'_ exclaimed the woman wearing the same grin as her daughter, despite how the girl's appearance resembled that of her father. In that instant, she was almost the mirror version of her mother.

 _'You really are a lot like your mother.'_ Kakashi had to conceal the small smile that was threatening to appear on his face. He scolded his features before pointing over to Sakura, who he found out was more into a fairytale romance than being a true kunoichi. He wasn't that surprised when he got to the last Uchiha heir, already expecting everything the other had to say. The only one that actually made an impression on him was Naruko.

* * *

It was one day after completing a low-rank D-mission that was to help repaint the fence of one of the local villagers, that Naruko sought out Kakashi. It was right after Sakura had run off trying to talk Sasuke into going on a date with her, though not before refusing Naruko's offer of friendship once again. It was only the two of them, sitting on top of the Hokage monument. Despite her being the one to call him up here, she had yet to say a word to him. Both of them watched the sun stretch across the horizon as it was starting to set.

"Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was different from its usually loud cheerfulness, taking on more of a serious tone that he never heard from Naruko before.

"Mm, Naru-chan. Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" inquired Kakashi, reading over a paragraph in his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book.

"It's about Sasuke-teme. I didn't actually pay attention to it during our team introduction, but lately, every time I look into his eyes... I fear for him." This caught Kakashi's attention, quickly closing his book and putting it away. Giving Naruko his undivided attention, he glanced over at the blonde and saw a conflicted look of emotions clouding within her eyes, but most of all, deep concern.

"His eyes? Why would you say that?" Kakashi asked, wondering why such a question would pop up out of the blue from the blonde.

"The eyes speak to me. You can tell a great deal about a person by looking into their eyes. Since we've been in the academy, I never actually got a good look in his eyes before, but today, I was finally able to see it. There is a powerful sense of darkness lurking deep within them, and I fear that one day... we may lose him, Kakashi-sensei, and even though the guy is a complete jerk, girly, and an asshole... I don't want to see that happen.," confessed Naruko, fist balling uptight as she gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed. "No. I will not let that happen!" The blonde stood on her feet. "Never! I can't have anything happen to the bastard until I defeat him fair and square!" she exclaimed determinedly. Her words were an absolute promise.

"So how are you going to save him?" inquired Kakashi.

Naruko said nothing, but the wide smile that spread across her face told him that she definitely had a plan. "I know what I must do. See ya, later Kakashi-sensei! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop adding -chan to my name!" Naruko exclaimed angrily before leaving the smirking jounin behind. Though, after she was gone, he was no longer smirking but held a contemplative look on his face as he thought over what Naruko had said.

It was no secret of how the last Uchiha's thirst for revenge was to hunt down and kill his brother who was responsible for massacring his entire clan overnight, though what surprised him the most was that Naruko was able to pick up on this. It seemed that other than her mother's loud, stubborn, and brash personality, the child also received her father's perceptiveness.

"What a daughter you two created," he muttered, before taking out his book.

 **End of Drabble Four**


	5. Sasuke: Uzumaki Naruko and Jealousy

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello~! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **A/N:** Featuring Academy Naruko and Sasuke

* * *

 **Drabble Five**

 **Sasuke: Uzumaki Naruko and Jealousy**

When the name Uzumaki Naruko came to the mind of Uchiha Sasuke, he would feel this overwhelming sensation of irritation that ate at him. Everywhere you looked there she went, causing trouble time and time again, along with declaring her ridiculous dream out loud. She was an annoyance that seemed to never go away, though, the two things that stood out to him was her determination and strength. Naruko was one of the only girls in the class who could go head-to-head in taijutsu sparring matches against the boys and win as the girl was known to pack a punch.

A reason why most of the girls refused to practice with her was that during the first time she broke the Yamaka girl's nose and knocked out the tooth of another girl during a sparring match. Another reason he could testify to this was because she was the only one who could put up a good enough challenge when they were assigned to face off against each other or during the times she called him to one of their daily matches, ignoring her kunoichi classes.

Though a winner could never be declared since their match either ended in a tie or she was hauled away by a fuming Iruka-sensei back to her kunoichi classes but not before yelling out how she would defeat him next time. Having a habit of calling him girly-boy to his face for some reason or another, aggravated Sasuke's nerves, especially when hearing snickering that came from some of the boys in the class whenever she made this proclamation about his appearance.

Despite her remark, Sasuke managed to maintain his cool and ignore her, though even he would admit that ignoring Uzumaki Naruko was quite the challenge. The energetic blonde would burst into the class the next day, throwing insults about his coldness, questioning his popularity, before once again making a remark about his appearance by calling him girly-looking.

Sasuke, of course, coolly threw in a few insults of his own that got the blonde's blood boiling as the two almost got into a fight, until Iruka-sensei appeared in the classroom. Naruko grumbled as she took a seat, but not before showing him the middle finger of course. Everyone in the academy was aware of Naruko's self-proclaimed rivalry with him. Though, Sasuke could honestly care less about this one-sided rivalry. At least that was what he told himself.

Not wanting to admit it, but deep down inside, he sorta liked it whenever she would seek him out for their daily taijutsu matches that in the end would cater the attention of the rest of the boys, while the girls were in their kunoichi classes, the class that Naruko was currently skipping. It always started off the same way, with her saying, "Are you ready to get your ass kick, bastard?!" By now a large circle had formed around them.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, he cockily followed by saying, "As if I would lose to a loser like you." This would get Naruko fumingly mad, clenching her fist as she bared her teeth at him.

"What was that you girly-looking jerk?! You better say your prayers because there's no way I'm gonna let a cocky jerk like you win!" Then she would charge forth, throwing wild punches and kicks that Sasuke could easily avoid and counter with hits of his own. Neither of the two held back, ignoring the cheering crowd around them as they exchanged blows and kicks. Sasuke had to hurry and block an incoming punch that was targeted at his face, though that left his stomach unguarded as she kneed him in his gut. Sasuke would admit that the blow hurt, but he wasn't going down just yet, aiming a hard punch to the left side of Naruko's jaw and another kick to her waist.

Their punches were beginning to draw blood from the other, but neither let up nor were they about to stop. No, because they both got a thrill out of beating each other senseless. Sasuke secretly counted it as their bonding exercise. It soon came to an end, like always, as Iruka-sensei appeared and promptly separated the two, dragging off Naruko while scolding the blonde.

"But, Iruka-sensei, that teme started it!"

"You always say the exact same thing, and it doesn't make it any better! Sasuke-kun, head over to the nurse's office. She should be awaiting you," Iruka called out to him, by now used to these daily sparring matches between the two. She dragged a struggling Naruko to the nurse's office first, before dragging her back to her kunoichi classes. Sasuke stared after the two with a bored expression, before wiping away a trail of blood that had run down from the left corner of his lips. Only Naruko's punch could draw forth blood from him.

It was an honorable routine, so on that sunny evening, Uchiha Sasuke sat underneath a large tree that offered him shade while he read over his lessons. Patiently waiting to hear the aggravating voice of a certain loud-mouth blonde who would come marching up to him any minute now to issue him a match, he was surprised to find that she did not show up. He closed his books, ignoring the voice of Inuzuka who began questioning him about Naruko's whereabouts, before getting up on his feet and setting out for class.

Dismissing the small ache of pain in his chest, he told himself that it made no difference that Naruko did not show up, that he did not care about her absence nor did he badly want to see her. He was unaware that a certain Nara had taken notice of the slight change in Sasuke's expression; the boy had a feeling that it was most likely caused by Naruko not showing up for their daily sparring match.

"Troublesome," he muttered, before continuing his nap.

* * *

Later that day, when the class had ended, Sasuke was about to leave, but before he could step out of the door, one of the teachers asked him to deliver some paperwork to one of the instructors. Walking down the hall after handing over the stack of papers, he was about to pass by a classroom that was mostly used for kunoichi classes, when he detected a shade of bright yellowish hair and orange clothes Sneakily taking a peek inside the classroom, Sasuke was surprised to see her standing by a stove, animatedly chatting with the Hyuuga girl, who smiled and blushed at everything Naruko had to say.

"Thanks, Hinata, for teaching me to make onigiri! I bet Ruka-nee is going to love them!" smiled the blonde, wearing an apron that did not make Sasuke blush. He was simply just surprised to see her in one, as the last time he checked, Uzumaki Naruko was a tomboy who had no skills other than pranking, swearing, and fighting. That was basically it. She had horrible academic skills, no manners, and detested her kunoichi classes.

"Y-You're w-welcome, N-Naruko-kun, and I hope Iruka-sensei g-gets better soon." The Hyuuga girl blushed, helping Naruko pack the onigiri into a bento box. This was another thing that confused Sasuke; the majority of the girls in the school hated Naruko's guts. Not just because of her rude attitude, but for always picking a fight with him.

They isolated her from their groups and said mean, sometimes cruel, things behind her back. Some were even delusional enough to think that Naruko may be harboring a crush on him and was only behaving this way to catch his attention. They had obviously never seen the cloud of anger or irritation that filled her eyes whenever she looked at him.

Seeing the blonde animatedly chat with the blushing Hyuuga girl, he ignored that strange feeling that was crawling its way to his chest, causing him to wonder why he felt so much anger directed towards the weak and timid Hyuuga girl. It made absolutely no sense. It wasn't like she had stolen the blonde away from him. Sasuke could care less about Uzumaki Naruko. She was merely a good sparring partner that put up a decent fight against him.

So what, the two were friends now? It did not hurt Sasuke one bit. He had other matters to concentrate on, like revenge. He had no time getting himself caught up in other useless things such as Uzumaki Naruko. Her presence meant absolutely nothing, he told himself before leaving to go home.

It wouldn't be until a long after for Sasuke to realize that the emotion he had been feeling that time was jealousy. Jealous that Naruko had made a friend with someone else and had forgotten all about their sparring match. Jealous that someone was taking away the sole person who was beginning to mean something to him. Jealous that someone was given the opportunity to walk up to the blonde and offer her their hand in friendship. He was jealous of Hyuuga Hinata for she formed a special bond with the blonde that might break the one Sasuke had with her... and that thought frightened him.

 **End of Drabble Four**


	6. Sasuke: The First Step to Bonding

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Thank-you for enjoying the last chapter!

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **A/N:** Shares connection to the Kakashi chapter.

* * *

 **Drabble Six**

 **The First Step to Bonding**

When Sasuke felt an intruder inside his apartment, his first thought was to eradicate the threat but not before questioning the suspect first. That, of course, was the most logical thing to do. Though as he worked his way to the kitchen, kunai in hand, he felt the grip on his kunai loosen a bit, his breath catching in his throat, heart racing fast. The image he saw before him made him lose his guard as with trembling lips he murmured, "O-Okaa-san...?"

It was just for a second, but Sasuke swore that the image he saw was mirrored to that of his deceased mother when she was alive. An apron was tied around her waist, greeting him with a loving, angelic smile, before asking him about his day. Though as he steadied his breathing and got himself under control, he remembered that his mother was no more, and she would never greet him like she did in the past.

Sasuke recognized that the person in his kitchen had loud, yellowish blonde hair styled into two annoying and childish pigtails. Humming happily, she stood over the rice cooker, an orange apron tied around her waist along with her orange jumpsuit jacket. She seemed to have detected his presence and had the nerve to greet him like her being here in his apartment was normal.

"Yo! We're having miso grilled butter flavored yaki onigiri! So, stay out of my way, teme, until the food is done." She pointed her wooden spoon at him. Sasuke glared at her and she glowered back at him. After letting the situation sink in, Sasuke did what anybody would expect of him.

He promptly kicked Naruko out of his apartment and locked the door behind her. "Teme, open this damn door! You did NOT just lock me out?! Oi! Jerk, you're going to let the rice burn! Damn it, Sasuke, let me in before I break this damn door down! You girly looking asshole, I know you can hear me!" Naruko continued yelling insults and threats as she pounded her fist against his door.

Her voice was grating on Sasuke's nerves, but soon she stopped pounding on his door and finally gave up on yelling. When he heard nothing more from the other side of his door, Sasuke thought that the blonde had given up and decided to go away. Though, he had to wonder just what on Earth was she doing in his apartment in the first place?

Nonetheless standing in his kitchen and wearing an apron? It was totally out of the blonde's character and a little bizarre to witness. Not to mention the image reminded him a lot of his dead mother, which was a little scary and disturbing. Yet, it brought to mind fond memories that he had buried and locked away deep in his heart as he had no time to be reminiscing about the past. Leaving the door, Sasuke began taking a few steps forward, when he paused, turned around, and glared at the intruder once again.

"What are you doing back in here?" Sasuke coldly asked the blonde who did nothing but aim that ridiculous grin of hers his way.

"Well, I'm not known as Konoha #1 Orange Prank Mistress for nothing! Besides, your lock was really easy to pick, jerk!" Placing the bobby pins that she used to unlock the door back into her pockets, Naruko casually walked through the open doorway, right passed Sasuke and back into the kitchen.

"Alright, the rice did not burn. Phew, wouldn't want that to happen." Naruko checked on the rice cooker that in few second made a beeping noise to signal that the rice was now done. "Yosh! Time to get to work!" She began scooping out the rice and put it in a bowl, sprinkling some toasted white sesame seeds on top, before mixing it well, using the large wooden spoon in her hand. Sasuke watched as she next divided the rice into four equal portions and skillfully began molding the rice into the perfect triangular shape, setting them on a cutting board.

"Alright, time for the sauce~!" Naruko began adding one tablespoon of sweet sake to the small portion of miso with a little added sugar. "And just a pinch of dashi powder." After the last ingredients were added in, Naruko began mixing them all together in the small bowl.

By now Sasuke was transfixed on how Naruko somehow knew what she was doing and by some miracle had not initiated a fire yet. Picking up the pan that was resting on the counter, she added just a little bit of sesame oil, before turning the flames of the stove on medium. After a short while of watching Naruko, the food was done as she presented him with a plate of miso yaki onigiri.

"Ready to eat? Oh, how about we eat them while we watch Super Senshi Ninjas!" suggested Naruko. Sasuke's left eyebrow lifted upwards as he sent Naruko a befuddled look.

"Super-What?"

After Sasuke's question, Naruko gasped in an overdramatic fashion. "How do you not know about Super Senshi Ninjas?!" exclaimed the blonde. Sasuke was about to form a retort of how he had no time to watch useless cartoon shows, but the blonde had already gripped his wrist and dragged him towards the living room.

"Sit down and take a seat, jerk!" ordered Naruko, still carrying the plate of miso yaki onigiri that Sasuke would admit smelled delicious.

Leveling the blonde with a glare, he asked, "Since when do I start taking orders from a loser like you?" Naruko bared her teeth, before pointing a finger at him with her spare hand.

"Since I'm the one with the food!"

"As if I would risk food poisoning."

"Bastard, you did NOT just insult my cooking!"

"So what if I did. I refuse to eat anything cooked by you-" A growl came from Sasuke's stomach. Naruko smirk. Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint tint of pink before forcing it away. All he was able to do was glare at the grinning idiot she walked over to his couch, picked up his remote, and turned on his tv. The plate of onigiri was placed in her lap, brushing off the heated glare that was coming from Sasuke as she turned the volume up.

By all rights, Sasuke should have walked away or kicked Naruko out of his apartment again. But for some reason, he settled on taking a seat next to the blonde, obsidian eyes directed towards the screen that displayed four teenage girls clothed in bright flashy outfits. "Dobe. What is this show about?" Sasuke decided to allow the blonde to stay until the end of the show... Then he was going to kick her out. She was already putting a dent in his training schedule.

"It's about a strong group of female ninjas who transform to fight against evil. It's awesome~!" Naruko exclaimed like she was a small kid, taking a bite out of the delicious onigiri that was in her hand. Sasuke found himself eyeing the onigiri, mouth watering just a little when suddenly one was thrust into his face by Naruko, who kept her attention solely on the TV. "Just eat it. My cooking is quite good from what I hear from Iruka and Hina-chan. It is not poison," she assured him.

Hesitantly, Sasuke reached for the onigiri and took a small bite out of it. The raven found the taste to be delicious and almost addicting. It seemed the blonde really could cook after all... but he was not going to tell her that. He quietly began eating, paying the show little attention. It was thirty minutes later when the cartoon came to an end, and Naruko animatedly talked about one of the cool attacks moves one of the characters performed, when he cut her off as he opened his mouth to ask,

"Loser, why did you show up here?" These words brought forth a minute of silence between the two. Naruko stared down at her lap, sitting Indian style on the sofa, looking as if she was pondering on how she should answer Sasuke's question, who never took his eyes off of her. He found her actions to be strange and out of character.

It was a known fact that Naruko hated his guts. So for her to just to show up in his apartment out of the blue and cook for him, brought some questions to mind. Raising her head upward, she looked him in the eyes as if she was peering deep inside his soul, which made the last Uchiha heir a little uncomfortable under her intense gaze before a wide cheesy grin spread across her face.

"Se-cre-te~! Konoha #1 Orange Prank Mistress and Future Hokage never reveal her secrets." The blonde hopped to her feet and raced to the door. "See ya later, jerk-face~!" she yelled out to him before slamming the door after as she left. Sasuke stared at the plate of onigiri and saw that only two were left, and he pondered on why Naruko had refused to give him an honest answer.

 **End of Drabble Six**


	7. Hinata: So Far Yet So Close

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** At first I told myself I will not return to fanfic, until late March, but upon seeing an awesome Naruto AMV, I knew I just had to update this chapter. Also, for those of you wondering where I've been. I'm working on a new story on Wattpad, called, Under the Peach Blossom. Please come and check it out, if you can! ;)

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **A/N:** Take place during their Academy years and is connected to Drabble five. And sweet Hinata has it hard for Naru-chan. Oh, I'm thinking for the next drabble, for it to be placed in future, showcasing one of Sasuke and Naruko kids. Should I do it now, or leave it for later? Also, if you got any ideas or requests, please share them!

* * *

 **Drabble Seven**

 **Hinata: So Far Yet So Close**

It was yet another day and Hyuuga Hinata sighed in misery. Yet again, she had failed to befriend Uzumaki Naruko, the maelstrom of a girl that had burst into her life and had come to her rescue. When Hinata had entered the academy she was shocked to see the other girl in her homeroom, seated just a few seats ahead of her. The girl was not that hard to miss with her loud blonde hair and matching personality.

Seeing Naruko again, Hinata wanted to do nothing more but befriend her, though she did not have the courage to approach the girl. After failing on the first day, Hinata mentally told herself that she'd try again the next day. Though on that night she sat across from her father, who called her out to meet with him. He sternly warned her to stay away from the Uzumaki girl, giving her no further explanation for why, before dismissing her coldly back to her room after a long day of practicing with her older cousin Neji.

Hinata didn't know what to say as she slowly walked back to her room. A painful sensation gripped her chest as she slowly slid the door to her bedroom closed, ignoring her food that sat on the table. Climbing into her bed as tears fell from her eyes, flashes of those pretty blue eyes and warm bright smile streaked through her mind as she thought about the girl, who despite being so close was now farther away than ever.

Staring up at the ceiling of her room, Hinata felt more tears slip passed her eyes. She wished for Naruko's strength and confidence to disobey her father just this once, but she knew she wasn't strong enough. Hinata could never disobey her father, though just this once... she desperately wanted too.

Months passed by in the academy and soon two years had flown by in a blink of an eye. Throughout this time, Hinata secretly watched over the blonde, often sneaking out of the Hyuuga compound and running over to training ground three to watch the blonde, once again, training hard. The girl hit the wooden practice dummies that she made to look like her rival, Uchiha Sasuke, repeatedly with strong strikes.

Later she would try performing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, only to fail constantly no matter how many times she tried. When Hinata first met Naruko, she thought of her as perfect and everything she wished to be, but as she got to know more about the blonde girl, she had been awoken to the reality that surrounded Uzumaki Naruko.

That despite Naruko's strength and confidence, even she failed at things. A lot of things actually, though when Naruko failed, she simply dusted herself off, got back up, and continued trying again and again. Despite the mean and cruel taunts that some of the girls and boys threw her way at school, never once did she cry, but instead faced her bullies head-on. Which at times resulted in violence that Iruka-sensei would have to pull the struggling girl away from. Though, there was a time when Hinata could visible spot a flash of pain that flickered in those pretty cerulean eyes that were caused by those cruel and nasty words that were aimed at the blonde.

Uzumaki Naruko was strong and confident, but even she felt pain from words inflicted by others. Seeing all of this, Hinata could do nothing but admire the girl twice more than before. Uzumaki Naruko began to be Hinata's idol and nothing was ever going to change that. She often felt her heart beat fast whenever the other smiled or grinned and wanted to comfort her when Naruko secretly hid her pain. The more she watched Naruko, the more she wished to be like her.

Whenever Hinata had to endure the long training sessions with her older cousin, Neji, who was forced to train with her by the elder and her father, who would watch over their sparring matches. Her mind would think back to Naruko, training herself until the moon had risen in the sky and sometimes until early morning. Each time she was on the brink of exhaustion, Hinata remembered that despite the pain and hardship, Naruko never once gave up and neither would she. This was the strength and inspiration that made Hinata keep going.

During the past two years, she always wondered why the others isolated Naruko, teasing and calling her names. She still remembered the day Naruko had tried to befriend Haruno-san in front of the other kids during recess when everyone was outside. Hinata, who had been watching Naruko from a safe and faraway distance, had a sinking feeling in her gut when she watched Naruko approach Haruno-san. Naruko, in her own way, tried to befriend Haruno-san but her wording of this desire came out wrong, giving those around them and Haruno-san the wrong idea.

Hinata watched as the pinkette flushed in anger and retaliated by hitting Naruko with a fierce punch that knocked her off her feet, though not before adding in a few mean words that, to Hinata's observation, made pain flash across Naruko's cerulean eyes. The dark-haired girl felt a strong urge of anger, wanting to run across the field and defend her idol, but she couldn't find the courage to do so. Hinata never felt so mad and disappointed in herself than she did on that day.

She noticed that Naruko had close to zero friends and was mostly always alone. Well, there were a few occasions where she would be spotted hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji, by watching the clouds with the two, as well as when Chouji would share his snacks with the blonde. There were also a few times when she would spot Naruko hanging out with Inuzuka Kiba. The two would exchange insults with each other, though his dog Akamaru seemed to adore Naruko's companionship as that was probably the only reason why the Inuzuka bothered to spend any time with Naruko.

If there was one person who Naruko seemed to always devote her attention towards, it was Uchiha Sasuke. Now unlike the majority of the girls, herself excluded, who seemed to adore and worship the last Uchiha heir either due to his cool and mysterious presence or good-looks, Naruko made it known that she was not like any of his typical fangirls.

Proclaiming herself as the Uchiha's rival, she tried to out-best him in everything, only to fail in the end. Hinata didn't know why Naruko always gave all her attention to Sasuke, and honestly, she did not like it. For some reason, it annoyed her when Uchiha would simply ignore Naruko; he had all of her attention but didn't seem to care about it. It infuriated the young Hyuuga heiress as she would die to be in his place or to simply be acknowledged by her blonde idol.

To have those cerulean blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on her, to experience one of those smiles and grins up close, to be in her presence and finally talk with her would be a dream for Hinata. Though sadly, as she was brought back to the harsh reality, remembering her father's warning, she knew that that was a dream that would simply not come true as she could only watch from a distance as yet another year passed by.

It was another day and Hinata and rest of the girls were in their kunoichi class, going over the meaning of flowers and what purposes they can be used for when facing against an enemy when the class was suddenly interrupted. "Let me go,0 Iruka-sensei! I hate this lame and boring class!" exclaimed a struggling Naruko who was being dragged over to the group that was outside in the flower fields as Suzume-sensei's left eye twitched as she heard Naruko's insult.

"Naruko, stop whining! If you wish to become an awesome shinobi one day then you're gonna have to sit, stay, and pay attention in your kunoichi classes instead of picking a fight with Sasuke-kun," Iruka scolded the nine-year-old as the other girls began sending glares in the blonde's direction after learning that she was disturbing their precious 'Sasuke-kun' once again with her annoying antics.

It was a known fact that Naruko hated her kunoichi classes and never missed an opportunity to skip out on them to challenge Uchiha Sasuke to a taijutsu spar. It was two weeks later that the class was informed of how Iruka-sensei took a week's leave off of work after catching the flu and wouldn't return until next week.

Everyone was basically a little sad about Iruka-sensei's leave of absence as she was a really nice yet strict teacher that everyone loved, but no one took the news as hard as Naruko. Hinata watched the blonde slouch in her seat, nothing but utter worry and concern filling her cerulean eyes due to the news. It was quite noticeable that Iruka-sensei and Naruko shared some type of secret bond that others could not understand, seeing how the only instructor Naruko ever listened to was Iruka-sensei and was vice versa when Naruko was skipping class or acting out again, only to be caught and scolded by Iruka-sensei.

Hinata saw their bond close to a sisterly one as it was endearing to watch as Iruka-sensei's presence in Naruko's life made the blonde truly happy. This was evident by the shimmer of delight and happiness that would light up in Naruko's eyes whenever she was around the brown-haired woman.

When school came to a close, Hinata wanted to see Naruko one last time before heading home. When she followed the girl to the cooking classroom, she saw Naruko setting out some meat, eggs, a carton of milk, and other things that she had gotten her hands on.

All of these ingredients were placed on the counter while her hands were placed on her hips. The blonde stared at the ingredients with utter confusion before stating, "I have no clue on what the hell I should do. Oh, who cares! Cooking can't be that hard if Flat-Chest-Ino and those other annoying fangirls can do it. Alright! Let's get to work, Dattebayo!" The blonde rolled the sleeves of her jacket up to her forearms and began getting to work.

Hinata was not surprised to see it all end in a disaster with the kitchen almost caught on fire. This continued for two more days until Hinata finally overheard the reason for why Naruko was doing all of this.

"How am I supposed to help Ruka-nee get better if I don't know what the hell I'm doing!" The blonde slammed her fist down on the counter. "...Maybe I shouldn't have skipped all those stupid kunoichi classes after all." The blonde began sulking, staring at the mess she had made and would have to clean up later. When Naruko felt down, so did Hinata, and Hinata did not like that.

Wanting to put a smile back on that face, especially after hearing how Naruko was doing all of this for Iruka-sensei to get better soon, Hinata wanted to help the blonde out. So Hinata decided to brace her fears, pushing away her timidness, and for the first in her life, she was about to disobey her father's orders as she shyly entered the room.

"A-Ano..." Her barely audible voice caught the attention of Naruko who looked in her direction.

"Yo! Didn't know anyone was still here. Mostly everyone's parents would've come and picked them up by now," said the blonde, quickly starting up a one-sided conversation with Hinata, who felt her words stick in her throat before she was finally able to force them out.

"I wish to help you!" she blurted out, even though she didn't realize her own actions until it was a little too late. Blushing red, she placed her hands over her mouth after her embarrassing outburst. Naruko did nothing but stare at the dark haired girl who was getting redder by the minute and looked as if she was about to pass out soon when a grin stretched across Naruko's face.

"Really! That means a lot to me! I could really use the help, but I think you might need it more with the way your face is turning red. Are you gonna be okay?" Naruko walked over to the Hyuuga heiress, resting her hand on the girl's forehand. Being so close to Naruko, Hinata could die from the over blooming happiness in her chest, but she reminded herself to stay strong, not wanting to embarrass herself even further than she already had.

"I can help you!" Hinata said determinedly.

"I know, you said that already. So, what do you make for a sick person?" Naruko, removing her hand from Hinata's forehead, asked, before adding, "You know, I think we've met before but I just can't seem to remember."

Hinata should've felt a little sad at hearing how Naruko forgot their first meeting, but it was okay, as from this moment forth she was determined to make new memories with Naruko. After answering her question, the two set off to work with Hinata coaching Naruko through each step. The blonde paid attention to each word the Hyuuga heiress said.

When the rice-balls were packed inside a traveling bento box, Naruko thanked Hinata for her help. The blonde even complimented the other on her cooking skills-that filled Hinata's heart with happiness. Though after coming this far, she would finally speak the words that had been in her heart for the last three years.

"Ano... I... I would r-really like to b-be your friend, N-Naruko-kun!"

Naruko blinked her pretty cealuren eyes, staring at Hinata, whose cheeks were red and was breathing hard as if those few simple words took all of her courage and strength to say. What really caught Naruko's attention was the determination that was expressed in those milky-white eyes of hers.

Never before had Naruko heard those words from a classmate, or from any other kid her age. Despite how much she wanted friends, others tended to find her annoying, troublesome, or too dumb to be friends with. So one could guess the joy that filled Naruko's heart at hearing someone actually wanting to be friends with her.

Beaming a sunny bright smile at the Hyuuga heiress, she replied, "Sure, I would love to be friends with you!"

Upon hearing that, Hinata felt as if she could cry, and she did. Her heart beat madly from hearing those precious words said to her. One day in the future, both girls would reflect on this moment and on the moment when they first met. Both would recall those precious feelings that were experienced when the bond was forged between the two. Naruko would always remember Hinata as her first friend, while Hinata would always remember Naruko... as her first love.

 **End of Drabble Seven**


	8. Wave Arc: Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so I decided to just stick with this story and make my way up from there. I just gotta learn how to be patient. Again, thank you all who are loving this story. I know it has problems and issues. Some characters might seem OOC or unlikable, but I'm trying. I don't want my Naruko to be like everyone else Naruko. Becuase if everyone writes the same Naruko, where's the fun in that?

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Wave Arc: Part 1**

"Now let's see, your next mission-"

"Hold it right there, old man! I'm sick and tired of these lame missions! No thank you! I demand something more exciting! If I have to paint another fence, shop for someone else's groceries, or capture another animal, I'm going to lose my mind!" vented an angry blonde. Her team members couldn't help but sigh as they all had seen this coming and at the same time couldn't help but agree with her as well.

"Naruko, you're still a rookie! You're not ready for a higher rank mission at your current level." Scolding the girl, Iruka-sensei stood firm as Naruko marched her way over to the woman.

"Yeah huh! Uzumaki Naruko is ready for anything! No matter what you say, Iruka-nee!"

"No, you're not! You still need to train more!" Iruka sternly told the girl.

"I can train more while out on awesome missions!"

"Take what is handed to you, no matter how lame it may sound!"

"Never!"

This back and forth bickering between the two continued for quite a while; the Hokage could do nothing more than chuckle at the sibling relationship that was shared between the two. Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise book while Sasuke's expression remained neutral, and Sakura's fist was itching to hit their knuckleheaded teammate upside the head. A cough from the Hokage captured both Iruka's and Naruko' attention, the first sheepishly blushing for acting so immature in front of the leader of the village.

"If that is the case then I think I have just the right mission for Team Seven." In that next moment, they were introduced to a man name, Tazuna. He was bridge builder who was in need of help.

"Damn, and here I thought it was going to be to help a feudal lord or a princess," pouted Naruko, openly displaying her discontent, before she was slapped upside the head by Sakura.

"Idiot! Before you were complaining about a higher ranking mission and now you're complaining about the client. Don't make us look bad." The glare the pinkette was giving the blonde was frightening as she lightly rubbed the spot where Sakura had hit her. After everything about the mission was explained, both Sasuke and Sakura had to hold back their teammate from murdering their client. When he look at Naruko and called her: A noisy blonde pipsqueak.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Naruko, you can't kill the client." Even an elite jounin like Kakashi had to step in to restrain the livid blonde, though none missed the killer intent that was being thrown towards the bridge builder from the sweet chunin teacher Umino Iruka.

"If he teases Naru-chan one more time, please forgive me for exterminating him, Hokage-sama." Iruka was polite enough to apologize before she could commit murder. All the men in that room felt a tingle of fear run down their spine, watching Iruka, smile still in place, innocently twirl a kunai in her hand. The bridge builder was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and take a few cautious steps back.

* * *

A lot had taken place at the start of their first C-rank mission, and right now Naruko was having a strange conversation with a beautiful girl who had woken her up in the forest. Naruko began helping the other search for medical herbs that were in the area as they talked. Then the girl asked what Naruko was doing so early in the forest.

"Training to be a badass kunoichi of course!" Naruko proudly stated with a large grin on her face.

"Kounchi? Are you perhaps a ninja?" inquired the pretty and mysterious female.

"Of course! I got to train to get stronger!"

"Strong? Why do you wish to grow stronger?" asked the mysterious female.

"Because like other people, I have goals I wish to accomplish, to prove myself, and... to protect the people most important to me." When Naruko said that last bit, two important people that she cared dearly for instantly came to mind.

"What about you? Is there something or someone who you wish to grow stronger for? Someone... who you wish to protect?" asked Naruko. The female couldn't help but flinch and stare at the serious expression the blonde was giving her. For a second she thought she had been found out when the blonde smiled softly at her.

"The eyes speak to me and when I look in yours, I can see you hold someone dear in your life. So you too understand how far a person would go to protect someone who is precious to them. I have people like that in my life too. At first, it was only Iruka-nee, and later Hina-chan, but now it's also my team. For them... I'll risk anything as they're precious to me." The girl's words bonded with her mysterious female companion, both unaware that watching them from a distance was Sasuke, perched up high in a tree.

"I see we are a lot alike. You know, you're really cute." The comment caused the grinning blonde to lose composure, blushing like a ripe tomato; Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mysterious girl.

"Wha! H-Huh-Mmm!" Naruko's blue-eyes were blown wide as a pair of soft lips were pressed against her own. The poor clueless blonde didn't know how to react when the mysterious female pulled away, chuckling lightly at the cute blonde's expression.

"Adorable. The man who snags your heart one day will be very fortunate." Grabbing the basket, the mysterious female began to walk away, not missing the heavy amount of killer intent that was being thrown her way from a glaring Uchiha. Deciding to throw more oil on the fire, the mysterious girl paused, a smile on her face as she look back at the adorable blushing blonde and said,

"By the way, I'm a boy."

This earned a loud disbelieving protest from Naruko, saying how the boy looked even prettier than Hina-chan and Sakura combined while a seething Sasuke was ready to Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu that stranger who dared just kissed Naruko.

 **End of Wave Arc: Part 1**


	9. Wave Arc: Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay some of this chapter is a slightly out of order, from the way things happen in canon, which was somewhat by a mistake. Though I don't think some of you would care or take notice of it. Man, it's been a while since I last seen an episode of Naruto from the beginning. Also, Naruto is seventeen after the war, right?

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Wave Arc: Part 2**

Naruko's plan was to appear like a cool badass, save Sasu-teme's behind, defeat the bad guys, and wow Sakura and Kakashi-sensei with her awesome kunoichi skills. Sasuke sacrificing himself in order to save her... was not part of the plan. Her large cerulean eyes took in the sight of Sasuke's body riddled with needles, blood seeping from the wounds, and the bastard had the nerve to smirk.

"Sasuke... W-Why? Why did you do that?!" screamed Naruko. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. Sasuke did not just sacrifice himself for her.

"What kind of expression is that, moron..." uttered Sasuke in a hoarse voice as he glanced back at those large cerulean eyes that were welling with tears. _'They're actually sorta beautiful...'_ Sasuke had a strange feeling that it was only due to him about to die that such words came to mind as he stared at Naruko's eyes.

Just before Sasuke's body could touch the ground, she caught him, holding her precious teammate in her lap. "Teme, why did you protect me!?" yelled Naruko as anguish began to fill her heart. Sasuke didn't know why, but the sight of tears in her eyes did not settle well with him.

"Like hell should I know... M-My b-body just moves on it's on..." Though somewhere deep down inside of him, he was well aware of his own actions. There was some part of him that couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He had already lost so much that he couldn't bear to lose yet one more person. Even though Naruko was dumb, annoying, and racked on his everlasting nerves, she was still his dobe.

 _'Damn it! I can't die like this... I must still get my revenge.'_ Flashes of his tragic past came to haunt him, just before his death. Remembering a face that was once dear to him, yet in the end, caused him nothing but pain and misery. "N-Nii-san..." These were the last words Naruko heard from Sasuke before he closed his eyes. Naruko felt a dull pain in her heart, like something inside of her snapped, the only emotion besides pain that began to fill her... was anger.

" **You**... **You**... **YOU TOOK AWAY MY BASTARD!** " cried Naruko; an ominous red chakra began to surround her as she crouched down on the ground like a fox, positioned protectively in front of Sasuke's body. The whisker marks on her cheeks deepened slightly, glaring her red fox-eyes at her enemy, and said, " **I'll kill you!** " She swore with vengeance, almost like a female kitsune who just lost its mate and was not out for revenge.

It was at that moment that Haku felt the emotion known as fear. In the middle of their own battle, Zabuza and Kakashi were caught off guard by a dreadful unknown chakra presence that was coming from the battle between Sasuke, Naruko, and Haku. Sensing such an evil and malicious chakra, Kakashi immediately knew something had happened and hoped it wasn't what he feared.

* * *

After the death of Haku and his final battle with Zabuza, Kakashi made his way over to Naruko, only to pause once he saw how she was holding Sasuke's body preciously to her chest. Even though the nine-tailed chakra seemed to have vanished, Naruko's blue eyes still had diamond shaped pupils in the middle, glaring at anyone who drew near.

Seeing such a sight, Kakashi remembered an old tale concerning a female kitsune, who were protective when it came to their mates and children. Also of how when a female kitsune lost its mate, it would lose its mind, killing all who drew near their dead mate's body, and shortly followed its mate in death. Kakashi knew it was nothing more than an old tale, but as he was being glared at by Naruko, he couldn't help but think maybe that old tale had some truth to it.

"Naruko! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Kakashi heard Sakura's voice, who was running over to them.

"Sakura, stop!" Kakashi knew that Naruko wasn't in the right state of mind right now, and going by that old tale, it was better for him to keep Sakura a good distance away from the two. Heeding Kakashi's order, Sakura did as he said, and Tazuna stopped behind her, though both were confused at why he would give such an order until they took in the sight of Naruko holding Sasuke's body.

"N-No... Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes who was about to rush over to the two but was stopped by a glaring pair of blue eyes that looked as if she would've killed her if she dared to take another step closer. This course of action, instead of angering Sakura, stunned her.

It was almost animalistic the way Naruko reacted. Nevermind the fact that the blonde, who was always trying to impress or befriend the pinkette, had threatened her with her eyes and action alone. Sakura couldn't understand what was going on, taking in how Naruko eyes had a diamond pupil shape, which when added with her whisker birthmarks, made her look even more like a kitsune who was in deep mourning.

Though Naruko was not the only one who was mourning; Sakura had loved Sasuke for the majority of her life. So to see him lying so still and lifeless in Naruko's arms made it seem as if her entire world had shattered. Tazuna could do nothing more than to turn away at the sad sight of the two young girls mourning the loss of their teammate.

Kakashi was debating with himself on whether or not to take a step forward just so he could check on Sasuke's body when suddenly Naruko's eyes perked up. Placing her ear over his heart, she heard a heartbeat, followed by an annoying voice. "Crybaby." Hearing this, Naruko realized that there were tears running down her cheeks and that Sasuke was still alive.

"You... You stupid bastard! Do you not know how worried you made everyone!? Don't ever do that again! Look, you even made poor Sakura-chan cry! And who the hell are you calling a crybaby, you girly-ass-teme!?" During the middle of Naruko's rant, she was pushed to the side by Sakura, who began sobbing on Sasuke's chest. Tezuna could do nothing but sweatdrop at such a scene; this was followed by Zabuza, who still barely alive, mentally called the blonde a tsundere, while Kakashi's released a sigh of relief.

Too bad the happy scene was ruined by the appearance of Gato and his gang of thugs, who had never intended to pay him or Haku even if they did complete the job. When Naruko began going on a rant of how Zabuza never valued Haku enough, she became silent when he said, "Haku was a good kid with a good heart, even when he was fighting against and your friend over there his heart broke. But especially when he was fighting against you, seeing how the kid sorta bore a crush on you. Though in my honest opinion, he could've done so much better than a pipsqueak loud blonde."

"What was that, you zombie-bastard!?" angrily yelled Naruko who had to be restrained by Kakashi.

"Who has a temper of a vixen. Though, I guess you're not that bad. Now, girl, lend me one of your kunai." Reaching into her weapon pouch, Naruko threw over to him one of her kunais.

"I'm glad Haku met someone like you before he died," he said before dashing into the crowd of thugs and murdering them along with Gato, right before being unable to move due to his server battle wounds. Even though Gato was now gone and Zabuza took down some, there were still a lot of thugs left. Inari somehow united the rest of the people on the island, who suddenly appeared on the bridge, ready to defend their home.

"Naru-neechan! We're here to help!" yelled Inari.

"Inari!" Naruko was surprised to see the little boy with the rest of his village but nevertheless felt proud of him for finally getting over the grief of his father and standing up to defend his home.

"Like you said, the hero always arrive last." Inari sheepishly scratched his cheek, smiling.

"Alright, I can't have them doing all the work. Time to kick ass and take names!" Performing the seal, Naruko yelled out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde created five clones of herself. Chuckling at Naruko's antics, Kakashi followed her lead; the army of clones he created had the thugs running scared and off the bridge. With their home safe, the villagers began to celebrate, and even though the mission was over, Team 7 buried the bodies of Zabuza and Haku right next to each other.

* * *

After a tearful goodbye to Inari, which consisted of both of them crying as she hugged the younger boy tightly to her chest, to the annoyance of Sasuke, unaware that after their departure, Tazuna had decided to name the bridge after Naruko. On their way back home, Naruko was bugging Sakura to go out and eat ramen with her. Sakura constantly refused the blonde's offer while asking Sasuke to go out on a date with her, which he refused.

Kakashi was reading his little orange book, barely paying any attention to his noisy students. On the way back, Sasuke's mind flashbacked to before he had completely blacked out, subconsciously remembering Naruko's voice saying, " **YOU TOOK AWAY _MY_ BASTARD!**" Sasuke didn't know why hearing such a phrase brought such happiness to his heart, but he found it annoying. Though, he felt almost touched by the way Naruko valued him.

Taking a fleeting glance over at the blonde walking next to him, he remembered the tears she had shed and remembered the unsettled feeling in his gut that he felt. Never did Sasuke want to feel that way, vowing to never let Naruko cry like that ever again. Too bad the young Uchiha was unaware that he would break that vow sometime in the near future.

 **End of Wave Arc: Part 2**


	10. Sasuke: Spending Time Togther

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. Also, this story is connected to Naruko Gaiden, which take place in the future.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Ten**

 **Spending Time Together**

It was a new day, and Team Seven had completed their first A-rank mission. In Sasuke's apartment, the last Uchiha heir stood in the entrance way of his kitchen, arms folded across his chest, a look of utter annoyance plastered on his face as he glared at the intruder. When Sasuke woke up this morning, ready to begin his day with his morning training, he did not expect a certain blonde teammate to have broken into his apartment once again, using his kitchen once again, without asking his permission first.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" questioned Sasuke, when Naruko stared at him as if he had just asked a dumb question.

"Duh, what does it look like? I'm cooking breakfast, bastard," said Naruko before returning her eyes back to the stove, stirring the meat and vegetables that sat in a large pan on the stove, before calmly adding,

"Give it about a few more minutes and it should be done." Sasuke really wanted to kick Naruko out of his apartment, but he would lie if he said the aroma of the breakfast Naruko was making didn't have his stomach growling.

"Tch, loser." Deciding to let Naruko stay, Sasuke made his way to the small kitchen table located by the window and took a seat. The breeze of the fresh air that came from the window ruffled his bangs, though his thoughts were elsewhere. Such as, for some reason, Sasuke couldn't get the bold declaration, made by a certain annoying teammate, out of his head.

 _'Since when did I become **her** bastard?'_ There was a frown on Sasuke's face, having a mixture of feelings brewing from within him. Feelings that he thought were both useless and annoying, such feelings that would no doubt become more of a hindrance than support him. Though, when he thought about the tears Naruko shed for him, when she thought he had died, it made his stomach feel uneasy.

 _'Idiots definitely shouldn't cry,'_ thought Sasuke, only to be brought out of his thoughts when a plate of food was placed in front of him. Staring down at his plate, Sasuke saw that Naruko had made Omurice for both him and herself as she took a seat in front of him.

"Try it! I put a little secret ingredient and made sure to add something special for you." There was an eager grin on Naruko's face, anxious for Sasuke to dig in, which he did, cutting the Omurice right in the middle as steam poured out of it. Along with it were meats, rice, and vegetables, though what caught his surprise was the extra diced tomatoes she added.

"When I was going through your fridge, I noticed you tend to have lots of tomatoes stored inside, though I really don't understand your obsession with them," said Naruko, ignoring the blank stare Sasuke was giving her.

"Coming from the girl who is obsessed with ramen." This definitely caused a reaction from Naruto, who slammed her hands on the table.

"That's entirely different! Ramen is great! Ramen is awesome! Everyone should love ramen!" declared Naruko, a look of anger on her face, before she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hn." Picking up a spoon, Sasuke decided to taste the food that Naruko had prepared and just like before with the onigiri, his taste buds were attacked by the delicious warm food that was placed inside his mouth. Everything was perfectly cooked and not overdone. The tomatoes were fresh, and as he kept chewing, he tasted a bit of...

"Cheese. That's the secret ingredient you used, right?" stated Sasuke, causing a wide grin to split across Naruko's face, holding her head up arrogantly.

"Maa, it's a little something Hina-chan showed me when she was teaching me how to cook Omurice for the first time." Hearing the nickname Naruko used to call the Hyuuga heiress by, Sasuke remembered when back in the academy the two girls somehow grew close to each other, which blossomed into a friendship that took everyone in the academy by surprise. Considering how the girls were the polar opposites of one another, seeing how Naruko was loud, annoying, and vibrant, while the Hyuuga heiress was shy, weak, and calm.

It was when they were halfway through eating, that Naruko spoke up and said, "After eating, I wanna show you something." Hearing this, Sasuke idly wondered what Naruko had to show him, but nevertheless, he followed her out onto the training ground after breakfast was finished.

"Idiot, hurry up and show me, so I can begin my real training," grouchily said Sasuke, causing Naruko to stick her tongue out at him, which he rolled his eyes at. Taking a deep breath, Naruko performed a hand sign, before yelling out, "Kage Bunshin Chibi no Jutsu!"

Upon hearing this Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the added name, then he reminded himself that this was Naruko and sighed. In a puff of smoke, three miniature Narukos, that was about three feet tall, stood in front of them.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Sasuke shot an annoyed look towards the blonde, who was beaming with proudness.

"See what I did!? It's like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but chibi style! Isn't it cool~!" Sasuke watched Naruko gush as if she was a little kid who just got ahold of a new toy. Honestly, Sasuke saw nothing special about it and couldn't see on how it could assist them in the field.

"Childish," muttered Sasuke only to have the chibi Narukos begin to speak up.

"This asshole almost looks more pretty than Hina-chan!" said Chibi Number One, causing a twitch from Sasuke.

"Gotta admit you're a pretty strong guy, Sasuke!" smiled Chibi Number Two, catching Sasuke by surprise with both her words and smile.

Suddenly, Chibi Number Three appeared before him, holding a mic in her hand, singing. "You're my friend, aa ano hi no yume~! Ima de mo, mada wasurete nain desho! You are my dream, aa hajimatta bakka~!" Instantly, Naruko released the jutsu, cheeks flustered, scratching the back of her head while she grinned sheepishly at Sasuke who gave her a pointed stare. "Okay, so maybe there are a few flaws in the technique."

"Usuratonkachi."

 **End of Drabble Ten**


	11. Chunin Exam: Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here are two updates, in one night~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Eleven**

 **Chunin Exam: Part 1**

Naruko had her hands folded behind her head, singing a tune, eyes staring up at the sky, trying to ignore the presence of someone stalking her until finally, enough was enough. Lifting her foot in the air, she slammed right down on the fake rock that had been stalking her, yelling out, "Way too obvious!"

This attack, of course, caused the wannabe rock to groan from the pain that was inflicted upon him when in a puff of smoke there stood a little boy, who was now nursing the large bump on his head. "I expected nothing less from my awesome nee-chan!" he exclaimed, causing Naruko to cross her arms in front of her chest as she shook her head at him. She soon noticed he was not alone, seeing how there were two more kids with him.

Though, nothing could prepare her for their sudden and dramatic introduction, her facial expression blank. "...Konohamaru's G-Gang? ... Lame," Naruko couldn't help but utter in a deadpan voice when she suddenly noticed how they were all wearing goggles, goggles which looked like the ones she used to wear.

"Why are you all wearing goggles?" Naruko asked the trio.

"Cause we want to be just as awesome as nee-chan!" proudly declared Konohamaru. The blonde couldn't help but take in each of their proud and cheerful little faces. Feeling a sudden warmth enter her heart, Naruko produced a wide grin on her face.

"You're going to need more than goggles if you wish to be an awesome ninja like me. So today I will allow you to train with me!" declared Naruko, who in the first place was making her way to the training grounds. She was not going to let Sasuke get stronger than her, plus the guy was reckless. Without her around, who was going to save his sorry ass?

"Really?!" Naruko couldn't help but inwardly giggle at their awed little faces that were pointing up at her.

"Yep, but let me warn you, this training will be hard, so no slacking. No crying or whining either. You got that!?" Naruko sternly told the three, who immediately stood up straight and saluted her.

"Hai, nee-chan!" they shouted in unison. This was the scene that Sakura stumbled upon, walking up to Naruko to ask her what was going on.

"Oh, I promised them that I would allow them to train with me," Naruko answered the pinkette, who began taking in the trio of kids who she overheard address Naruko as 'nee-chan'. Just as Sakura was taking them in, so were they, as Konohamaru slid over to Naruko and whispered,

"Nee-chan, who is she? Is she one of your lackeys?" Konohamaru didn't know that Sakura overheard his question; a twitch appeared above her eyebrow.

"Hmm... Yep!"

"Naruko!" Sakura growled, stomping over and seizing Naruko by the collar of her jacket, glaring down at the frightened blonde.

"When the heck did I become your lackey?" Sakura's eyes at the moment were promising Naruko a world of pain if she didn't find some way to save herself. Now that Naruko thought about it, Sakura had been like this since yesterday when Sasuke-teme told the pinkette that she needed to train more. Of course, he didn't word it politely, crushing poor Sakura-chan's spirit, when he somewhat stated that she was the weakest one on the team. Ever since that day, Sakura had been in a depressing mood, very quick to anger.

"Maa... Maa... Sakura-chan, I was just joking!" Naruko held her hands up in surrender, only to have Konohamaru throw oil into the fire when he tried to stand up for her.

"You look weak! Nee-chan is definitely stronger than you! You should be proud to be her lackey!" shouted the young boy, glaring at Sakura, whose eyes were beginning to burn with a vengeance. Seeing this, Naruko couldn't help but wish Konohamaru a safe trip to the afterlife, because Sakura was about to kill him.

"What was that, you brat?" Sakura coldly asked, eyes pointed over at Konohamaru, releasing Naruko as she began to crack her knuckles. Seeing this, Konohamaru became frightened, yet still tried to stand his ground.

"Not only is Nee-chan stronger, but she's also a thousand times more pretty than you!" This statement only caused the fire to burn more fiercely. Seeing this, Naruko couldn't help but stare at her little brother figure with pity in her eyes.

'Konohamaru, I'll tell your family of your farewell.' Naruko couldn't help but think that Konohamaru was a deadman. Of course, as soon as Sakura got closer, Konohamaru took off running. Yet as he took a glimpse behind him, he screamed when he saw a she-devil with pink hair chasing after him.

"She-Devil! She-Devil! She-Devil!" cried Konohamaru, not paying attention to what was in front of him, slamming into a hard object that made him fall on his butt.

"What the heck..." Blinking his eyes, he saw a glaring blonde girl and a scary guy with paint on his face, glaring down at him. In a blink of an eye, the boy lifted up Konohamaru by his scarf. This caused Naruko to rush forward and yank Konohamaru away from the strange weirdo as she glared up at him.

"Don't do anything rash, Konohamaru. You'll get yelled at later," said the girl with four-spiky pigtails, not that Naruko was paying her any attention, too busy glaring at this strange weirdo, who mockingly looked down at her.

"It seems we got a blonde feisty pipsqueak," taunted Kankuro; this insult only made Naruko lash out.

"Who the hell are you calling a pipsqueak, you painted-face weirdo!?" angrily insulted Naruko, walking forward. Sakura tried to calm things down after noticing the two head-protectors.

"I just can't leave without giving them a lesson, especially the loud pipsqueak one. She's super annoying," muttered Kankuro.

"I'd like to see you try, asshole." Naruko seethingly glared at the boy in front of her. Just when it seemed like a fight was going to break out in the middle of the street, from out of nowhere flew a rock, which slapped Kankuro in the face. Looking to where the rock came from, he saw a boy with raven hair sitting in a tree. The boy glared at him before saying,

"Don't touch the idiot."

 **End of Drabble Eleven**


	12. Chunin Exam: Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I love Iruka in this chapter~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twelve**

 **Chunin Exam: Part 2**

At the same time, Kankuro had looked so did Naruko, and they saw Sasuke sitting coolly in a tree. "What do you thinking you're doing in someone else's village?" Sasuke questioned the boy, ignoring when Sakura cheerfully screamed out his name, though he did notice a certain blonde who was now glaring up at him.

 _'She really doesn't know how to be thankful.'_ Sasuke couldn't help but frown.

 _'Tch, the bastard and his cool entrances,'_ grumbled Naruko, wishing that she could wipe that cocky smirk off his face. Turning her head over to where Sakura was standing, she saw that Moegi had now joined Sakura, gushing over Sasuke's coolness.

"Tch, another brat." Kankuro began glaring at Sasuke. "Hey, brat, why don't you come down here and face me in your girlfriend's place?" This comment caused quite the reaction from the Konoha group.

"G-G-Girlfriend?! Like hell, Naruko isn't Sasuke-kun's girlfriend! Over my dead body!" viciously screamed Sakura, throwing her glaring eyes over at Naruko, who was just as livid.

"What makes you think I'm that bastard's girlfriend?! Are you out of your freaking mind!? Look at that girly face, eyes, and hair! Dammit, Sasuke looks even prettier than most of the girls in the village!" ranted Naruko, causing a certain Uchiha's temple to twitch, while Konohamaru couldn't help but ask,

"Naru-neechan... Are you insulting him or complimenting him?" Four people wanted to slap that idiot little boy upside the head, those people being the four oldest who were stationed at the scene.

 _'What boy would like his appearance being compared to that of a girl's?'_ Kankuro threw a questioning look over at Konohamaru, who had his head turned towards Naruko.

"Such a girly boy is not my type! I want someone manlier and strong. Also, someone who knows cool jutsus!" Naruko answered Konohamaru's question, oblivious of the burning gaze a certain Uchiha had directed down at her. Though before he could insult Naruko in his head, a voice spoke out. It was then the group saw a boy with red hair standing upside down on the same tree Sasuke was sitting on.

"Nee-chan, it's another weirdo," whispered Konohamaru. Upon the redhead's appearance, his older two teammates appeared somewhat afraid of him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was scolding himself for being unable to sense the other's presence. Once he threatened one of the members on his teams, the redhead called Gaara removed himself from the tree. Naruko tried to ignore Konohamaru when he whispered how the guy reminded him of a raccoon.

Right before the group could leave, they were stopped by Sakura, who demanded to know why shinobis from another village were in Konohagakure. They seemed a little surprised at hearing Sakura's question, showing her a permit, saying how they were here to enter the Chunin Exams. Seconds later, Sasuke jumped down from the tree, demanding to know the redhead's name who answered and in return demanded to know Sasuke's.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said nothing, but soon turned his eyes to a pair of blue ones that seemed to have been staring at him as well. For some reason, both felt a connection, a pull towards one another, but they did not know why. The two didn't know how long they simply stood there staring at one another, which brought forth an awkward silence, which was broken when he asked for Naruko's name.

"...Uzumaki Naruko." Both Sasuke and Sakura noticed how Naruko's voice lacked its usual loudness and confidence and couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was acting so strange around that redheaded Suna ninja. Nodding his head, the Suna trio soon disappeared from out of their sights.

"Naru-neechan, could it be... that you fell for that weird raccoon Suna ninja?!" Sakura was shocked when she saw Sasuke slam his fist upside Konohamaru's head, before seizing the back of Naruko's collar and began dragging her off.

"What the...?! Sasuke, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Shut up, idiot, we are heading to the training grounds."

Sakura watched Sasuke drag Naruko off and felt aggravated to be the only one left out, so she ran to catch up with the two. "Wait up, Sasuke-kun! I want to train with you as well!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't forget about me!"

"Shut up, Naruko!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the village, the Third Hokage gave an explanation of how this year's Chunin Exams would be held in Konohagakure. Iruka stood there calmly, knowing in her heart that those precious students that she taught and that had just graduated from the academy, were nowhere near ready to sign up for the Chunin Exams.

That was until she heard Hatake Kakashi recommend Team Seven to take the Chunin Exams. The very same team that held her precious Naruko. It only became worse when Kurenai and Asuma followed his lead. At this point, something in Iruka snapped as she marched forward and stood in front of the three jonin.

"Wait a minute! They're still young graduates that just came out of the Academy; they're rookies! Yet you are signing them up to take the Chunin Exams?! Are you really just going to throw them to the wolves like that!?" yelled Iruka, who knew just how dangerous the Chunin Exams could be. People lost their lives in the Chunin Exams, and she couldn't bare it if such a fate landed on even just one of her precious students. Especially Naruko, who she practically helped raise.

It was Kakashi who spoke first, "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than they are now."

"Things were completely different back then compared to now. So don't even try to bring that up as a fact!" Iruka stood face-to-face with Kakashi, brown eyes fierce and protective. Though the next words that came out of his mouth caused all rational thoughts in Iruka to snap. Her hands reached out and gripped Kakashi by his jonin vest, only to slam her knee so hard upon his crown jewels. Every man in the room, including the Hokage, couldn't but wince and weep with sympathy.

Upon seeing this, Kurenai's eyes grew large with shock, and Asuma made sure to stay far away from the angry chunin, who looked as if she was about to kill Kakashi. Iruka's sudden attack had caught Kakashi off guard, feeling nothing but pain as if his soul was about to fly out of his body. It had been a while, since the famed Copy-Cat Ninja' felt such fear, especially from such a fragile and kind looking woman. She glared into his left eye and uttered in a voice that was so cold and deadly that Kakashi had a hard time believing that Iruka was some weak chunin,

"If something happens to them. If _she_ doesn't come back to me. Your **_life_** is mine, Hatake Kakashi!" threatened Iruka, before walking around Kakashi. Every man in the room made sure to stand out of the livid chunin teacher's way, who exited out of the room.

"She is something special," smirked Kurenai. Kakashi's feet were no longer able to support himself as he fell to the ground.

 **End of Drabble** **Twelve**


	13. Sasuke vs Rock Lee

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so does anyone have any ideas they would like to share for this fanfic? If so, please share them with me! Especially for those, who me to do the whole: The Last Movie, but replace Hinata with Naruko. I would love to hear ideas for that, seeing how never watch the movie, but just clips of it.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Thirteen**

 **Sasuke vs Rock Lee**

Naruko didn't know where this guy in a flashy green jumpsuit, thick bushy eyebrows, and a bowl-cut had come from, who suddenly challenged Sasuke to a match... But what she did know was that Sasuke's ego was way too big if he thought he could defeat this guy. Knowing where this was going, she took a seat on the ground, already knowing that it was too late to pull Sasuke away.

"Naruko, what are you doing? We must cheer on Sasuke-kun!" Green eyes turned in the direction of where her blonde teammate was casually sitting on the ground, as she scolded Naruko.

"Mmm, Sakura-chan, I don't know how to tell this to you, but... I don't think Sasuke's going to win," Naruko said honestly, hands folded behind her head.

"What?! Naruko, how can you say that!? Sasuke is our teammate!" Sakura furiously defended him, both hands stationed on her hips.

"I know but... The eyes speak to me, ya know. Just by looking into his, I can tell he is a world apart from Sasuke. This guy's intensity and determination are on a whole other level! Like Ruka-nee once said, one should never judge a book based on its cover. Just because he might not look like much, you should not overestimate Sasuke's abilities, especially since we are no longer in the academy. There are bound to be guys more powerful than him." Upon hearing that sincere and honest statement come from the girl, who basically her and almost everyone else in the academy labeled as an 'idiot and a failure,' Sakura didn't know how to proceed.

What Naruko had said was true... No longer were they in the academy. Guys stronger than Sasuke was bound to appear, but yet Sakura just couldn't fathom the thought of her crush losing. Yet never did she think she would hear such truth spill from Naruko's mouth.

"Hmm, since when did you suddenly become a little more intelligent?" Sakura glanced the blonde up and down, who did nothing but grin, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Maa, you can say I had a talk with Ruka-nee this morning and yesterday night. She warned me to be safe, and how that we shouldn't overestimate ourselves just because of how outstanding we were in the academy. We are now stepping into the real shinobi world, where life and death hang in the balance. She was really worried about us, you know." Naruko's eyes became downcast at the memory, Iruka hugging her this morning, crying and making Naruko promise that she would return safe and sound back to her.

Seeing Naruko's expression, Sakura remembered how Naruko shared a close relationship with their academy teacher, Iruka-sensei, who everyone shared a soft spot for too. "Iruka-sensei really is kind but also worries too much. I think she should take a day off and relax. Too much stress and worry are bad for the body." Sakura began to recall how back at the academy, Iruka always seemed overworked and stressed.

"I know right! I try to tell her the same thing, but she didn't listen!" Naruko immediately spoke up. The two were about to continue their conversation when they saw Sasuke floating in the sky with Lee, only for a talking turtle to appear. Lee began apologizing to the talking turtle while Sakura ran off first to catch Sasuke, only to see an orange and yellowish blur pass by her, taking her place in catching him.

"Oi, teme, finished getting your ass handed to you?" Naruko cheekily teased the glaring raven laying in her lap.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled when he heard Sakura worriedly call out his name. Dropping down on her knees beside Naruko, she wanted to extend her hand out to him, but he quickly brushed it aside. Quickly removing himself from Naruko's lap, who also got up and stood in front of him. Blue eyes suddenly made eye contact with the one who called himself Rock Lee.

For a minute, Rock Lee quickly went on guard; Sasuke and Sakura thought Naruko was about to challenge the guy next, however, they did not suspect that she would copy his movement from before. She threw him a winning smile with a thumbs up, saying, "Nice job kicking his ass, Bushy-Brow Dude!" She praised Lee, who was confused about why she was praising him for defeating a member of her team.

"Naruko!" Sakura was ready to pummel her idiot teammate. Sasuke began glaring at the blonde's back, fists clenched tight. For some reason, he did not like the thought of losing in front of Naruko, and he definitely did not like it when she complimented other people, especially when it was for his defeat.

"Oi, dobe-" Sasuke venomously called out to her, glaring at her back. He knew that if the roles were reversed, that Naruko probably wouldn't even last two seconds against the guy, unlike him who at least lasted a little longer.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Both Sasuke and Sakura were quickly caught off guard by the cold and chilling sound that came from Naruko's voice, flinching when her blues that matched her attitude directed themselves at one of the two.

"That cockiness and ego of yours are going to get you killed one day." She began stalking up to Sasuke and then did something that not only shocked Sasuke, Sakura, but even Lee. They watched as the angry blonde landed a hard right slap across the last Uchiha's right cheek, leaving behind a bright red hand mark on his pale skin.

"Naruko!" Sakura immediately cried out, unable to believe what Naruko just did.

"If you had gotten seriously hurt, then we would've been unable to enter the Chunin Exam! Think about the consequences that your actions may lead to. If you want to fight other powerful people, go right on ahead, but at least think about Sakura-chan and me before you do something stupid! We are a team now, Sasuke, don't just think about yourself when you pick your battles, but also think about us. A team should lean on one another, not selfishly go out and do their own thing, or is it that... You don't even have Sakura and I in your thoughts? ...Do we really mean so little to you?" There was a flash of disappointment and anger that were expressed in her eyes, that not only caught Sakura's attention but also Sasuke's.

Sasuke found himself unable to look in those crestfallen blue eyes that were stabbing him with guilt. Ever since the beginning, Sasuke's vow was to grow stronger, and only by defeating powerful opponents could he achieve his goal. He had no time for silly friendships, no time to forge bonds when the only thing he should be concentrating on was revenge. But after hearing everything Naruko had to say, hearing her so bluntly and angrily pointing out his flaws, able to show how disappointed she was with him with the sorrowness that was expressed in her eyes, he began thinking about the two times she appeared in his home only to cook for him and later even train with him.

She was going so far out of her way to care for him, despite her grudge against him, being the bigger person of the two. This revelation brought forth complicated feelings for Sasuke, who didn't know how to respond. Even though Sakura was unaware of what had transpired between Sasuke and Naruko, she knew there was truth to Naruko's words. The blonde may be reckless and the biggest idiot she ever came across, but there were times when she spoke the truth. No matter how much Sakura wanted to deny it.

It seemed like forever that she has been infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke; she always paid attention to him, always watching him, even dreaming about him. So, of course, she was aware of how Sasuke seemed to keep himself at a distance from them. No matter how much she dreamed and tried to grow closer to him, he always kept himself at a distance.

At least Naruko could get somewhat of a conversation out of Sasuke, which was a large contrast to her, who he didn't bother to even start up a conversation. It made Sakura jealous when she began noticing that how despite Sasuke's coldness and aloofness, the only person he even bothered to socialize with was Naruko. It was as if he didn't see Sakura at all, and that thought hurt her. It made her slowly begin to pay more attention to their blonde teammate, and after a while, she couldn't see what was so special about the blonde that Sasuke considered giving attention to, until today that was...

Naruko might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she wasn't afraid to speak the truth and call out somebody's wrongdoings. Especially when that person was Sasuke, who, even though Sakura did not want to admit it, carried a few flaws himself, but never would she speak up on it or confront him about them. _'I guess that is what puts Naruko and me apart.'_ Sakura couldn't help but glance down at herself, thinking over Naruko's words. In the background, after Gai-sensei made his appearance, both him, Lee, and the summoning turtle found themselves stuck in an awkward situation.

 **End of Drabble Thirteen**


	14. Rookie 9 and First Exam

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Another quick update!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Fourteen**

 **Rookie 9 and First Exam**

Finally, on the right floor, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko stood a foot outside the door, where inside were no doubt powerful opponents who they would have to compete against. Some of them they had already encountered. Walking up front, Naruko faced her team."Alright, Team 7, despite everything that has happened, from here on out, we must depend on each other. So let bygones be bygones, and go out there and kick ass and take names. What do you say?" Naruko seriously pointed her eyes at the two, who only simply spared her a second glance before walking past her.

"Tch, idiot." She heard Sasuke mutter.

"Naruko, who died and made you leader!?" called out Sakura.

"Hey, I was trying to be serious here, even though it goes against my nature to be the mature one out of the three of us!" Naruko defended herself when both Sasuke and Sakura turned to face her. One threw her a smirk, while the other was wearing a smile on her face.

"We know. Everything you said before was right. We are a team and unless we work together, we are going to fail. So don't worry, Sasuke-kun and I will definitely be there for you when you screw up and can't contain your temper. Afterall, you are _our_ idiot," emphasized Sakura. Even though her words sounded more like an insult than anything else, Naruko understood the real meaning behind her words.

Pointing her eyes over at Sasuke, she could tell that in his eyes, he was going to try and work with them more as a team. This made her happy because even though Sasuke could be the biggest jerk on Earth, she wanted him to be able to rely on her and Sakura more. Because no matter what, Naruko would do everything in her power to protect her team and those who were precious to her.

"Alright, now this is what I'm talking about!" grinned Naruko, rushing in between them, slamming open the door. Immediately they were greeted with the hostile air that was inside the room. Ninjas from all over could be spotted within. For a minute, both Sakura and Naruko found themselves frozen in place while Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to remain cool. Of course, when they heard a girly high pitched scream call out to Sasuke, that broke the mood.

When Sasuke spotted Ino running over to him, he immediately stepped to the side and watched as her face planted against the ground. Of course, neither Naruko and Sakura could hold themselves back when they saw this, bursting out laughing and pointing at the blonde. She immediately got angry, picking herself off the floor, glaring her teal-colored eyes over at the two girls.

"Who the heck do you two think you're laughing at!? Naru-baka! Billboard-Brow!" Hearing Ino's insults, Naruko and Sakura immediately got riled up.

"What was that, Ino-Pig!?" Sakura angrily pointed at her ex-best friend.

"Maa, Ino, I didn't know you wanted me to break your nose again. Should I also break all the teeth from out of your mouth?" Naruko had a scary glint in her eyes as she began popping her knuckles, causing Ino to flashback to their days in the academy when Naruko one time broke her nose during their taijutsu spar.

"I see you guys are still troublesome." Naruko quickly calmed down when she heard a familiar voice and spotted Shikamaru and Choji standing behind Ino.

"Yo! Shikamaru, still a lazy ass, I see." Naruko walked around Ino, who seemed to be on guard when she saw Naruko advance, but once she saw she was only talking to Shikamaru and Choji, Ino turned her glaring eyes back on Sakura. Even though Ino would never admit it out loud, when it came to hand-to-hand combat, Naruko totally outranked her.

"Naruko, still loud and rash, I see," lazily commented Shikamaru.

"Long time no see, Naruko!" greeted Choji, holding his chips up to the blonde.

"Hiya Choji!" she greeted, reaching inside the bag, getting chips that she began snacking on. Joining them next was Kiba, quickly boasting that his strength was on the same level as Sasuke's.

"Dog-breath, you are way over your head if you think you're at the same level as Sasu-teme here." Naruko walked over to Inuzuka, pointing her thumb over at Sasuke, missing when an arrogant smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face when Naruko made this statement. The only one who caught this was Shikamaru, who shook his head. While Kiba began to argue with Naruko, the blonde ignored him, too busy focusing her attention on Akamaru, who seemed just as happy to see the blonde again.

Naruko even threw a greeting towards Shino, who was always easily overlooked, until she heard a soft voice call out to her. "N-Naru-chan!" Removing her attention from Akamaru, she spotted Hinata walking towards her.

"Hina-chan!" Naruko happily called out to the sweet and shy Hyuuga girl, engulfing her in a tight hug, rubbing her cheeks against Hinata's.

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other! I missed you~!" Naruko began to cry dramatically, still holding Hinata, who despite her cherry red face, was blooming with happiness, which was obvious to the others.

"I m-missed you as well, Naru-chan," smiled Hinata, heart thumping fast in her chest as Naruko continued to rub their cheeks together, holding her tightly in her arms. Hinata so badly wanted to return the hug and express how much she missed the blonde as well, seeing how she even made Naruko's favorite dessert to make up for how long they have been apart.

"I still don't understand how a sweet girl like Hinata could befriend such an idiot. Obviously, she could do better than Naruko," muttered Ino, unaware that this comment didn't settle quite right with Naruko's two teammates. They didn't like it when others insulted Naruko; they also disliked it when others began dissing her. Only they were allowed to do those things to her.

"What's it got to do with you, Ino-Pig!?" Mimicking Naruko from earlier, Sakura began popping her knuckles, unaware of where this protective streak for Naruko had come from. Standing beside her, Sasuke glared at Ino, who began to sweat from the fearsomely overpowered reaction that came from the two. Not only was Ino surprised but so were some of the other rookies, except for Shikamaru.

"...Troublesome woman."

* * *

Both Sakura and Sasuke wanted to scream curses at the world when it was announced that the first test was a written one. Now even though both Sasuke and Sakura were confident in their abilities that would allow them to pass, the complete opposite could be said for Naruko. Who, once she heard this, looked as if the shinigami of death came to steal her soul. This was Naruko's worst area and they didn't think she was going to make it through.

When Sasuke glanced at Sakura, he knew her brain was enough to get her through this test, but when he looked at Naruko, he wanted to bang his head against his desk. It was obvious that she knew not a single answer to the questions, nor the true purpose of the first exam. He could literally see the frustration expressed in her deep blue eyes.

 _'Come on, dobe. Hang in there!'_ Sasuke silently began sending words of encouragement to their knuckleheaded idiot teammate. Who, right before the exam could begin, had loudly declared to everyone present in the room: "Name's Uzumaki Naruko, Konohagakure's #1 Orange Prank Mistress and future Hokage! I won't lose to any one of you lousy jerk-faces! Ya got that!?" Honestly, both he and Sakura should have foreseen Naruko doing something like that since it was in her nature to be reckless.

These were words Sasuke had to remind himself of, when the instructor for the first test tried to implant fear in their hearts, forcing them to basically give up. Leave it to Naruko to be the center of attention when her hand slammed on the table, glaring her bright blue eyes at the instructor. "Oi, don't underestimate me! If you're trying to get me to run away, then think again! Bring it on! Even if I'm stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, never will I run away! I'm going to become Hokage one day, no matter what stands in my way! So bring it on, you asshole!" she declared out loud for all to hear, before sitting back in her seat, propping her feet up on the table, folding her arms behind her head.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, throwing a glance over at Sakura, only to see the pinkette shedding tears as if she was a proud mom, unlike her usual reaction which would have shown how much she wanted to pummel Naruko into the ground. When Sasuke looked back over at the blonde, and he saw how the Hyuuga heiress practically had nothing but awe glittering in her milky-white eyes that were directed towards Naruko. Sasuke didn't know why, but he always had bad feelings towards Hinata, which was strange since the two never even communicated with each other.

Whether Naruko meant to or not, she left an impression on all those in that room. Due to her speech, others remained seated, waiting for the final test. Seeing this, Ibuki could do nothing but smirk before announcing the final test. He was aware that no matter how much he pushed it, the result would still stay the same since Naruko's big speech washed away the others' anxieties.

"Since that's the case... For those of you still here... You passed the first exam!"

"What!?" Naruko immediately fell out of her seat, head crashing into the ground. After Ibuki was finished explaining the main purpose of the first exam, a person in a trench coat and purple hair suddenly crashed through the window, declaring,

"Alright, you brats, this is no time to celebrate! I'm the protector for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko! The next stage begins now!" The woman obviously couldn't read the atmosphere, something which Ibuki pointed out to her.

 _'She reminds me of Naruko,'_ Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but think in sync, while Naruko thought...

 _'Just who the heck is this crazy and wild woman?!'_

 **End of Drabble Fourteen**


	15. Night Before the Second Exam

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** My beta commented how in this chapter, Sasuke and Naruko reminded her of married couple~! :)

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Fifteen**

 **Night Before the Second Exam**

"Dobe, what're you making?" asked Sasuke, leaning against the wall, hands folded across his chest. Onyx eyes were directed towards Naruko, who stood in his kitchen for a third time, without her jacket on but with an apron tied around her petite waist.

"I'm making tempura and fried-rice!"

"Hn."

"Sasu-teme, maybe we should ask Sakura-chan over one day~!" Naruko suggested. Sasuke quickly narrowed his eyes, displeasure showing in his onyx gaze.

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke quickly turned down Naruko's request. He would try to work more as a team with them, but he was not going to invite another person into his home. Especially a person who was one of his fangirls. Heck, the only reason he allowed Naruko to stay was that of the good food she made, if not for that, he would have changed the locks on his door.

"Mou, so grumpy," pouted Naruko, clearly unhappy that he turned down her suggestion but yet didn't push him on the subject as well. Half an hour later, Naruko announced that the food was ready, setting a plate in front of Sasuke. For a while, the two ate in silence, when Naruko broke it.

"So how do you think things are going to go during the second exam?" she asked him, staring out the window as the sky outside had darkened.

"What? Scared it's going to be another paper exam?" Sasuke teased, causing Naruko to grow angry with him.

"As if, ya jerk! Uzumaki Naruko is a genius that can pass anything!"

"Uzumaki Naruko is an idiot, class-clown, and always gets herself into troublesome situations. It's like you're a magnet for it," Sasuke said, continuing to eat his dinner. Naruko continued to glare at him, shoving some the fried rice into her mouth.

"You're a jackass, ya know that, right? Anyway, I'm serious; what are your thoughts?" Seeing how Naruko wanted a serious answer out of him, Sasuke gave it to her.

"It's going to be tough, way tougher than the last one. Not everyone will survive and out of the three of us, Sakura is the weakest. Meaning both you and I will have to have our guard up even more. Don't give me that look, you know I speak the truth when it comes to Sakura." Sasuke knew Naruko disliked him plainly calling Sakura weak, but it was the truth. The girl might be smart and had great chakra control, but she was lacking in a lot of areas.

"...I know, but you can at least word it a little better. Besides, you are partly to blame for the way she is." Naruko reached out and took a drink of the soda she stole from out of Sasuke's refrigerator.

"I didn't tell her to become obsessed with me. That was her own choice, but if she can't separate her so-called feelings for me with what is more important, than why did she even become a shinobi?" When Naruko heard this, she didn't know whether to laugh or punch Sasuke in the face.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Sasuke knew Naruko was calling him out for his actions earlier today when he selfishly accepted Rock Lee's challenge. Just recalling that embarrassing defeat, the words Naruko said to him, along with that painful and disappointed look in her eyes, caused Sasuke to feel both ashamed and aggravated. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

"S-Sorry... about before," he apologized, cheeks tainted a light shade of pink, face turned in the opposite direction of Naruko who was just as shocked. Sasuke wasn't one to apologize, and he didn't know what reaction Naruko would make, so he decided not to face her.

"Wow, so the great Uchiha Sasuke can apologize! Someone quickly write this down on paper, 'cause it might never happen again!" Sasuke should've known Naruko would act dramatic, already regretting his decision.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"But Sasuke, you apologized; for once you were not being an asshole but an actual human being. I'm so proud of you~!" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch, watching as Naruko began to shed tears like a proud parent.

 _'Next time, I'm definitely locking her out,'_ Sasuke secretly vowed, vaguely aware how Naruko's presence never ceased to annoy him.

 **End of Drabble Fifteen**


	16. Forest of Death

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Finally getting into the Second Exam!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Sixteen**

 **Forest of Death**

Sasuke knew the second exam to the Chunin Exams was not going to be easy. He knew once the test began, some were going to die in this forest, others critically injured. It would be foolish if he didn't prepare himself for what awaited them ahead, but this... This was nowhere near his expectations. It felt as if the second exam had only just started, yet they had somehow already stepped a foot into hell.

First, some gas-mask ninja tried to replace himself as Naruko, but Sasuke was quick to call him out on his phony transformation skills. Since the guy's fake acting was nothing like the original Naruko, minus the scar Naruko had gotten on her cheek right before the exam could begin. Luckily, Naruko managed to get herself out of the gas-mask ninja trap and gave him a brutal beat, seeing how the blonde was not pleased that the stranger caught her with her pants down. Even Sasuke winced when the angry blonde thrust her knee towards the guy's groin as Sasuke swore he heard something break.

Then finally, after the team was reunited again, they had come up with a plan if one of them got caught again. It took no more than twenty minutes to pass when someone else tried to impersonate Naruko. At this point, Sasuke felt as if everyone was after the blonde and it was beginning to piss him off. Sasuke was this close to tying the blonde to himself. But that was beside the point, since now he and Sakura had to face off against some powerful grass ninja.

At first, Sasuke was arrogant enough to think he could face off against this opponent, but it took only a fleeting second later for an utter will of terror to consume both his and Sakura's soul, the fleeting vision of their death embedded in their minds. At such time, Sasuke couldn't help but think back to the words Naruko once told him.

 _"That cockiness and ego of yours are going to get you killed one day."_

 _'Tch, idiot. Even in such a dire situation your annoying voice still pops up inside my head.'_ Just by recalling her voice, Sasuke somehow found the will to stand up again. It was due to this voice that he somehow found the will to stand in front of Sakura and protect her. He wanted to run, but he knew in Sakura's current state, this would be impossible. So he did what Naruko would have done if she was in his same predicament. Protect their team, because no matter what, she would have done everything in her power to protect them and that was what he was going to do.

So Sasuke wasn't surprised when the girl who was on his mind suddenly appeared in all her bright orange glory covered in disgusting slime. "Yo! Teme! Did ya miss me? By the way, sorry I forgot your stupid long password!" She had that ridiculous childish grin plastered on her face, yet when both Sasuke and Sakura saw it, they couldn't help but feel relieved.

' _What a troublesome idiot! Always doing stupid things, a complete idiot, who at times reveals a small intellect...'_ Sasuke clenched his teeth as he thought more about the girl who appeared before him. The girl was obnoxious as hell, always spouting out her dream, never seizing to get on his nerves, but... never had Sasuke been so happy to see her.

"N-Naruko!" Sakura found herself tearing up upon seeing Naruko. It was something about the blonde that always shined a light on the darkness of situations. _'With Sasuke and Naruko together... Just maybe we can make it through this ordeal alive.'_ For a moment, Sakura began to feel hope... that maybe they wouldn't die in this forest.

* * *

In a cave, watching over her two teammates, Sakura couldn't help but think of her thought before as foolish. The pinkette placed a wet cloth over Naruko's forehead before once again checking on Sasuke. Both of the two were unconscious which happened as a result of their battle with the person who called himself Orochimaru. Whenever Sakura's brain recalled that fierce battle, her body couldn't help but tremble.

Remembering when she screaming out to Naruko, when that man did something strange to blonde, causing her small body to go limp before being thrown away like a discarded rag doll. Sakura was quick enough to throw a kunai that caught the blonde, but even she was unprepared when Sasuke let out an angry scream of rage. Sharingan blazed in his eyes, charging towards Orochimaru.

In Sakura's eyes, it was as if Sasuke was on a warpath, constantly throwing kunais, shurikens, and jutsus that were rendered useless against their opponent. The battle was obviously one-sided and she could do nothing but watch when that person stretched out his neck and bit Sasuke on the shoulder. This caused the raven to drop down to his knees, piercing the forest with his agonizing scream. Sakura didn't know what to do, seeing how she was now stuck in the dangerous forest with two of her teammates out of commission.

"Naruko... Sasuke... What should I do?" Sakura helplessly asked herself. Even after she had recovered the two bodies and found a cave that offered them shelter, Sakura's mind was still in disarray. Looking over the two, she saw how Naruko's face seemed calm and peaceful, almost as if the blonde was in a deep sleep. Though as she glanced over at Sasuke, his face was scrunched up with pain, grunting and groaning, when suddenly she saw his hand reach out, only to grab Naruko's wrist.

"...N-Naruko...Naruko...!" It seemed even when struggling on the verge of death and pain, Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruko. Seeing this, Sakura felt a stab pity shoot through her heart. Sasuke and Naruko. Naruko and Sasuke. One could never say one name without saying the other, but never would they even think about saying, Sasuke, Naruko, and Sakura. She was the one who was always left out.

Even back in the academy, those two were inseparable, despite how much they seemed to hate each other. Out of all the girls in the village, the only one who Uchiha Sasuke ever paid any attention to was none other than Uzumaki Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko, who was loud, brash, unladylike, and so many other things. Yet Sakura couldn't help but compare herself to the blonde; she felt inferior to Naruko, despite how dumb that may sound.

Sakura may be smart, but she didn't possess courage like Naruko; she wasn't fearless, nor could she confront Sasuke like Naruko. Despite her being ashamed to admit it, she also didn't train as hard as Naruko. Even if Sakura wanted to say she was better than Naruko... she knew out of the three that she was the weakest. Heck, even Sasuke before the start of the Chunin Exam had called her out on it. She knew that she couldn't call herself a true kunoichi when she was too busy worrying about her looks, romance, and fawning over Sasuke.

When she thought of how a true kunoichi should act, Sakura couldn't help but take a glance over at the unconscious Naruko."You are so many things, most of them are flaws, yet...somehow... I can't help but want to be more like you, Naruko. I know I'm not strong like you, but... I'm going to do my utmost to protect both you and Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, for once I'm the one protecting you two." Sakura was going to the channel Naruko's courage and protect her two teammates as they always did with her. She was not going to allow anything to happen to them.

 **End of Drabble Sixteen**


	17. A new Sakura has Blossomed

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone, guest who's back? Me! I finally got back into my Naruto mood and decided to update the next chapter.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Seventeen**

 **A new Sakura has Blossomed**

Sakura was diligently watching over her two unconscious teammates when out of nowhere, three sound ninjas appeared in the vicinity. When they made a demand for Sasuke, Sakura, with trembling fingers, clutched the kunai that was in her hands and stood her ground. The poor genin was both exhausted and sleep deprived, but none of that mattered because she made a promise.

When the three charged forth, disabling the trap she had set up, Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears for the lives of her teammates when out of nowhere, the bushy brow guy who defeated Sasuke before the First Exam came to her aide. Relief flooded her entire system, especially once the battle seemed to be in Lee's favor.

But that relief vanished when Lee was defeated by the leader of sound ninja team. Unable to see her savior suffer any longer trying to protect them, Sakura stepped in to defend him. Only to have all her attacks rendered useless, her long pink tresses suddenly clutched in the hands of the sound kunoichi who held her hostage.

"Such pretty, shiny hair. It's even better than mine! If you have time to tend to your hair then you should've trained yourself better. Pathetic, leaf kunoichi!"

Those words were like knives that stabbed at Sakura, because in some sense, despite a part of her not wanting to admit it, the words that came from that sound kunoichi's sneering mouth held some truth. Ever since she had fallen in love with the last Uchiha savior, everything she did from that point forward revolved around impressing him.

She studied hard, got good grades. Heck, she even took extra care and grew her hair out just because of a rumor that spread around the academy that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. All that time and effort wasted, and Sasuke still paid little attention to her even after being on the same team as him. She was a burden to her team.

Since their time of becoming Team 7, both Sasuke and Naruko have had to come to her rescue. Yet, when both of them needed her the most, she was useless to even defend them. Frustrated tears welled up in Sakura's green eyes, pointing her eyes towards an unconscious Naruko. Recalling back to a moment from their academy days, it was a random day and Iruka-sensei had just dropped off a reluctant Naruko in their kunoichi class.

Suzume was fussing at Naruko, who responded back, saying; "Who cares about flowers and cooking?! A kunoichi is supposed to kick ass, not care about this lame stuff!" Suzume-sensei grew angry with Naruko and scolded her for the rest of the class. At that time, the girls, herself included, snickered and teased the blonde behind her back. Thinking that there was no way a failure like Naruko was going to grow into a proper kunoichi.

Back in the present, Sakura couldn't help but mockingly laugh at the irony of those thoughts. _'If Naruko was here right now, she would've kept fighting. Seeing how nothing can hold back that reckless knuckleheaded idiot. For a long time, I never understood her obsession with wanting to befriend me. Especially after the way I treated her. Yet, time after time, she held out her hand to me with that annoying smile on her face.'_ Contemplating over how she treated their blonde teammate in the past, a sense of guilt hit Sakura.

"Hey, Zaku, why don't you kill that Sasuke guy right in front of this pageant princess?"

"Okay, but how about I kill the blonde pipsqueak first as an appetizer?"

Once those words were said, the guilt from before vanished and a surge of overprotective rage filled Sakura's veins.

"Don't you dare touch them!" The pink-haired kunoichi roared. The pure rage that gleamed in those green eyes shocked not only Kin and Zaku, but even members of Team 10 were caught off guard, especially Ino. Who was once best friends with the once shy pinkett, but in their years of being friends and later rivals, this was Ino first time seeing Sakura express such a side of herself.

"I'm not strong like Naruko. Nor can even match up to Sasuke-kun," Sakura admitted out loud.

"What the heck is this princess talking about?" glared Kin as Sakura's hands stealthily moved towards her weapon holster.

"I admit. I am useless. Weak. Pathetic. All this time I have always been dependent on others, but today that stops here." Such self-mocking words tugged at Ino's heart, eyes on Sakura who displayed a wry smile. In one swift moment, Sakura pulled out her kunai and brought it to her hair.

 _'Naruko, I'm going to need some of that reckless courage that you always seem to possess. From this moment forth, a new me has been born. Never again will I be the one to stand behind and watch from a distance,'_ Sakura told herself as she sliced off her once long pink locks that she grew out just to impress Sasuke.

"I can't believe she really did it," muttered Ino with a stunned look on her face, watching Sakura stand on her feet as pink locks fell around her like sakura petals.

"I may be all those things, but I will not allow you to touch them. Not over my dead body!" vowed Sakura, standing strong and protectively in front of her team. Ino found this scene so captivating, that whether she realized it or not, a single tear escaped from her eye.

"A new Sakura has blossomed," Ino softly muttered with a smile; this new evolved Sakura brought forth a sense of awe and inspiration to her.

 **End of Drabble Seventeen**


	18. The Light that Holds them Together

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is the next chapter~! I know I still have long to go, but please continue to support this story.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Eighteen**

 **The Light that Holds them Together**

Sakura sat on her knees, trembling, wide eyes staring at the scene before her. After having Team 10, which consisted of her ex-friend and rival Ino, come to her aide, Sakura was happy upon their arrival, but it seemed even they encountered problems with sound ninjas. Just when things were looking bleak, Sasuke finally awoke from his coma, something which brought forth relief and utter happiness to Sakura, until she sensed the ominous dark chakra that cloaked him.

After watching him ruthlessly break Zaku's arms, Sakura couldn't help but become paralyzed with fear, telling herself, _'This is not Sasuke-kun. Something is obviously wrong with him.'_ Sakura wanted so badly to reach out to him, to stop him, but something kept her from moving forward. Though her mind commanded her body to move, it was all useless.

Before Sakura realized it, she was mentally chanting. _'Naruko, you gotta wake up. You gotta wake up and stop Sasuke-kun! Please, Naruko! Wake up!'_

Suddenly, as if Naruko could hear her plea, an orange blur appeared before Sakura, tan hands clutching Sasuke's pale ones. "Stop, before the darkness takes hold of you. Come back to us, teme. Listen to my voice, Sasuke!" Naruko's blue eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx ones, snapping him awake as the marks on his body began to disappear.

Turning around, Sasuke leaned forward, touching his forehead against Naruko's as a breath of relief was released from him. Just the sight of Naruko vanished all his hatred. Seeing how the last time Sasuke saw Naruko, she had been knocked unconscious and discarded away like trash by the same person who gave him this new source of power. After having brought Sasuke back to his senses, Naruko felt a little weak and suddenly dropped to her knees.

This action caused both Sasuke and Sakura to worriedly call out to her. "I'm fine. Just a little weak," Naruko weakly comforted them. One moment Naruko's entire world had been nothing but darkness and the next, she had felt her instincts screaming at her to move, forcing her eyes to open as before she knew it her body had moved towards Sasuke.

Shooting her eyes towards Sakura, Naruko saw how beat up and tired the girl appeared and quickly understood the troubles Sakura must've gone through protecting both herself and Sasuke. Reaching out a hand, she cupped the pinknette's cheek and said with a sincere voice,

"You did good, Sakura-chan."

Four simple words, yet for some reason, those words, combined with that smile which seemed to have the powers to wipe away people's pain, sent Sakura hurling towards Naruko. Hugging the shorter blonde's waist, she cried on Naruko lap. Naruko said nothing as she affectionately patted Sakura's head.

After the three sound ninjas took their leave, those left behind didn't know what to say or do upon witnessing such a touching scene. Sasuke was still clutching Naruko's hand with the intent of not wanting to let go. Sakura was crying on Naruko's lap, venting out all her sorrow with her tears, and in the middle of those two sat Naruko, with a soft affectionate smile on her face, tending to both of them.

Watching the scene, Shikamaru couldn't help but utter, "She really is the light that holds them both together."

* * *

After parting ways with Kabuto, once both scrolls were open, a cloud of smoke appeared. From within that cloud of smoke, Naruko expressed a wide grin, pointing towards that familiar face as she happily yelled out,

"Iruka-nee!"

"Huh? N-Naruko?! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan?!"

Upon seeing the two familiar faces of her old academy students, along with Naruko, who was like the little sister that she basically raised, tears welled up in the chunin woman's eyes as she rushed out and ambushed the three in a tight hug while sobbing out loud.

"I'm so happy to see you all alive and well! You don't know how worried I was about you three. You especially, Naruko! Just look at you. How on earth did you end up in this state?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but sweatdrop at their old academy teacher; one moment she was sobbing tears and the next she was standing in front of a pouting Naruko, scolding the younger girl.

"Iruka-sensei really is a mother-hen," giggled Sakura, happy to their see old teacher again. Sasuke said nothing but silently agreed with his teammate.

After congratulating them for passing their exam, Iruka wished them good luck before parting ways from them. Though while Sasuke and Sakura walked on ahead, Iruka held back Naruko and hugged her once again. "I'm so happy and proud of you. Just promise me in the next round you'll be careful. So when all of this is over I can treat you to ramen."

Such gentle and sincere words deeply touched Naruko, seeing how besides the Old Man and Hinata, Iruka was the one who truly treated her with kindness and affection. A girl born without the love of family, scorn by the village, treated like a pest by everyone. Yet when it came to Iruka, she was the only one to treat Naruko like family, something which Naruko was so grateful to have.

"Don't worry, Ruka-nee. I'm Konoha's #1 Orange Prank Mistress and future Hokage! Nothing can stop me! So you better prepare your wallet as I'm going to order a ton of ramen once I finish the Third Exam!" proudly exclaimed Naruko, earning herself a soft smile from Iruka, only to cry out when the chunin suddenly slammed her fist on top of the shorter girl's head.

"What have I told you about acting all cocky!?"

"I'm not being cocky; I'm just stating the truth!"

While the two argued with each other, both were unaware that their little moment was witnessed by both Sasuke and Sakura. The first remaining silent, while the second couldn't help but shake her head at the arguing duo.

 _'They really do act alike,'_ thought Sakura, overhearing Naruko cry out yet again when one of her smart comments earned another smack to the head by Iruka.

 **End of Drabble Eighteen**


	19. Preliminary Rounds

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm on a roll~! Also, please follow, favorite, or leave a review if you can! Thanks, XD!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Nineteen**

 **Preliminary Rounds**

It was right after it was announced that they would be undergoing preliminary rounds, that Sasuke and Sakura encountered a confrontation between each other. The center of their debate was about Sakura's concern towards Sasuke and the mark on his neck that had been affecting him negatively. Sasuke, on the other hand, brushed off Sakura's concern, saying that he was okay. Yet somehow, since neither of them was listening to each other, Naruko's opinion became the tiebreaker.

"Naruko, what do you think?" inquired Sakura, hoping that Naruko would side with her while a glaring Sasuke was hoping for the opposite. Naruko honestly did not like the position she was pushed into and sighed.

"Look, I don't really get what is happening here, but, teme, you should really appreciate Sakura-chan's concern," Naruko told Sasuke, causing him to almost rebuke her response but Naruko turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, it's good that you are concerned about this ice-cold bastard, but you have to understand how stubborn Sasuke can be. No one can reason with this guy; that's why Sasuke-teme needs to be precautious during his fight. It's obvious that you are not in the best shape, but we trust you to show your enemies that you weren't Rookie of the Year for nothing." That confident smirk, added with those words, was the extra boost of strength Sasuke needed.

Seeing how the situation did not come out in her favor, Sakura sighed unhappily. "Naruko... you tend to spoil Sasuke-kun just a little too much." Which was saying something, coming from a girl who was obsessed with him.

Right after the first match was displayed and announced, Naruko couldn't stop herself from saying, "Teme, I don't know whether I should call this the devil's luck or a great misfortune."

Sasuke said nothing before shooting a reluctant look towards her. Something which caught Naruko's attention when she heard him make a request.

"Onigiri with a tomato filling... I'd like to have that for lunch once all of this is over."

While Sasuke's words confused Sakura, Naruko understood what he was talking about and looked at Sasuke with a large grin on her face. "Gotcha, but you better not lose, teme! I'm the only one who is allowed to beat you into the ground," proclaimed Naruko. Such bold words brought a smirk to Sasuke's face, taking them to heart as he stepped forth to face his opponent.

Running to catch up with blonde, Sakura questioned Naruko about the details of her conversation with Sasuke just a moment ago. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but it's a secret. Without teme's permission, I must keep my mouth shut." These words did not sit well with Sakura, unable to hold herself back from asking,

"Naruko... are you perhaps... in a secret relationship with Sasuke-kun?"

These words made Naruko choke and immediately whip her face towards Sakura. "Absolute not! Never in this lifetime will I date that girly looking teme! I want someone strong, cool, and who knows cool jutsu!"

"But Sasuke-kun is all three of those things," stated Sakura, both hands on her hips.

"Sakura-chan, only you and those bastard fangirls think that way." Naruko patted Sakura's shoulder as if she was reassuring her that Sasuke was still hers to chase after. Something which put Sakura in a good mood, taking Naruko by surprise when she hooked their arms together.

"Sasuke-kun will definitely win!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Now that sounds like the Sakura-chan that I love~!" cheered Naruko.

Kakashi's mask hid his smile as he took in the improved relationship between Sakura and Naruko. As soon as the match started, Naruko's voice could be heard miles away as she cheered, or more accurately, yelled, on Sasuke with Sakura as her sidekick.

"Damn it, teme, don't let that four-eyed masked bastard get to you! Sasuke, you bastard, don't give up just yet! You're not allowed to be defeated by anyone other than myself!" yelled Naruko, unaware of the many pairs of eyes that were pointed in her direction.

"She's still as loud as before," muttered Shikamaru, holding a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"As if that blockhead would ever change," commented Ino, hands folded across her chest.

"Naruko is Naruko," said Choji, snacking on a bag of potato chips.

Standing right beside Team 7 was Team Guy; TenTen was the first to say something. "Man, she is loud," stated the young kunoichi, wincing at the sheer volume of Naruko's voice. Neji said nothing, but one could tell that he was annoyed while Lee looked encouragingly towards Naruko.

"The way she cheers for her teammate is truly inspiring!" exclaimed Lee, clenching his fist.

"Sasuke-kun, hang in there!" Sakura joined in. Her sense of worry still had not vanished as she watched the remainder of the match with Naruko. Neither girl looked away, watching when Sasuke copied Lee's move from their match before the first exam and cheered when it was declared that Sasuke was the winner.

"Maa, Sasuke, you certainly have quite the adorable cheerleading team," Kakashi teased the raven-haired teen once his match was finished. Sasuke said nothing as his mind was too busy replaying the proud grin Naruko flashed at him before he was escorted away, feeling like a giddy boy as he anticipated his reward.

 _'I hope she adds extra tomatoes.'_

 **End of Drabble Nineteen**


	20. Sakura VS Ino

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is another new chapter~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty**

 **Sakura VS Ino**

"Creepy." Sakura felt chills all over her body after watching Shino's match; Naruko, after congratulating Shino, stood beside her with her hands folded behind her head.

"Shino is a strong guy. It's not surprising that he won," stated Naruko, obtaining Sakura's attention.

"So you knew about the whole bug ordeal?"

"Of course! Shino was one who helped me plant that bug on Ami's back in the academy. Oh, and I can't forget about, Kaya, Fuji, and Flat-Chest Ino!" Hearing Naruko list out all those names, Sakura began recalling certain events, such as the time Kaya found a bug in her food, and the time Ami was chased by locusts, and the time a spider got stuck in Ino's hair.

Back then, Sakura was unaware that Naruko was the mastermind of those events, but now that she knew, Sakura felt lucky that Naruko never retaliated against her with such means. After Kakashi-sensei finally arrived, but not before telling them that Sasuke was okay and resting in the infirmary, the rest of the matches went underway.

Until finally, it happened: the fated battle between Ino and Sakura, two girls who were once friends yet, due to sharing similar feelings for a certain Uchiha, broke apart their friendship and turned into rivals. "So it finally comes to this, huh?" Naruko stared down at the two girls, aware of their past history with each other.

"Hmm, I'm sensing there is a story behind why those two became rivals," said Kakashi, smiling in amusement when he heard Naruko growl.

"Yep and it's all because of that girly teme!" angrily fumed Naruko, before cupping her hands over her mouth, voice loud and clear. "Damn it, Sakura-chan, don't you dare lose to Flat-Chest Ino!"

"Who the heck are you calling Flat-Chest, idiot!" Ino turned livid at this comment while Sakura felt thankful for having Naruko's support. Soon the battle between kunoichis commenced, and by the middle of the battle, it was Ino who took the lead.

Naruko, of course, did not like this. Naruko knew the story between Ino and Sakura; heck she was there when the two had broken off their friendship just because of both of them liking that damn teme. For a long time, the reason for their broken friendship had always annoyed Naruko.

 _'Just why, why would you break off such a sweet friendship because of that freaking teme!? It just doesn't make sense!'_ Naruko remembered venting these same words to Hinata, who later sat down and tried to explain it to her. But even after hearing Hinata's explanation, Naruko still could not wrap her head around it.

Since then things had always been tense between Sakura and Ino, only for fate to finally intervene and place them against each other. For a second, Naruko thought this was fate's way at trying to repair a once beautiful friendship. Only, Naruko did not like the sight of Sakura losing this match just because Ino did some mind trick on her.

That was not happening, not on her watch. For a long time, Naruko had always admired Sakura. Before Sakura started acting like the other kids that teased and isolated her. She was once a very shy and sweet girl that used to be teased by other kids as well. Naruko could still remember that day where she stumbled upon the sight of a crying Sakura.

For a fleeting second, the young Naruko had felt as if she met the girl somewhere before, but right before she could make up her mind to comfort the crying girl, someone had already beaten her to it. That, someone, was none other than Ino. Naruko would admit that a part of her felt a little sad at the time but was glad when she saw how happy Ino made Sakura.

She buried her own sadness and felt happy for Sakura. Even though both were bullied girls, Naruko was happy that at least Sakura had gained a friend from this ordeal. From then on, Naruko had always kept an eye on the pink-haired girl. Admiring her brains and tenacity, not to mention she was very adorable; all three qualities made Naruko want to befriend Sakura.

 _"Who wants to be friends with you, loser?"_

By the time Naruko finally got the courage to ask Sakura to be friends with her, she had already changed into a different person. Did this ordeal break Naruko's heart? Definitely. But one thing about Naruko was that she did not like giving up. Sakura may have changed, but Naruko knew that deep down inside, Sakura was not like all those other kids who treated her differently.

That one day, the sweet Sakura, that she admired all those years ago, would surely return. A fact that had slowly started to prove itself true, so that was why Naruko knew that Sakura was stronger than she let herself believe.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Literally, everybody in the building had to wince at the volume Naruko screamed at, even Ino, who was in possession of Sakura's body.

"Don't you dare let Flat Chest Ino get the best of you!" Naruko braced herself on the rail, about ready to jump over it. Kakashi held her back, but it seemed not even that was enough.

"You always thought of yourself as inferior to Ino but that is not true!" By now, not only was Kakashi holding Naruko back, but it seemed even Shikamaru and Choji had to join as well.

"Don't forget all the stuff you had to put up with before finally reaching this point!" Naruko's jacket was halfway pulled off as even Gai and Azuma had to step in to stop the short fired up blonde. "The old Sakura would've given up at this point, but not this new you! So listen to me, don't you dare give up, Sakura-chan! If you lose to Ino now, it'll be a disgrace for both of us!"

From down below, the Ino using Sakura's body glared annoyingly up at Naruko who was being restrained by both genin and jounin. Just as she uttered the last of her words, forfeiting Sakura from the match, something unexpected happened.

"Naruko, thank you! No way am I going to allow myself to lose to you, Ino! So hear me when I say this... GET OUT OF MY HEAD! SHANNARO!"

Sakura was able to force Ino from her head, which brought forth a loud cheer from Naruko. "Yes! You did it, Sakura-chan-ah! Huh! Why are all of you guys lying on the floor?" Naruko questioned the domino line of men that fell down when she pushed her body away from the rail.

"Troublesome idiot," muttered a tired Shikamaru.

While Naruko was happy that Sakura overcame Ino's mind jutsu, the match itself ended with a draw. Something which neither girl, once they gained consciousness, was happy about. But besides the result of the match, Naruko felt that those two, once they talked some things out, would restore just a tiny bit of their once broken friendship.

"I don't like the end results, but... You have truly grown into a fine kunoichi, Sakura," admitted Ino, something which Sakura was not expecting. "You got the skills, but... that knucklehead also helps out a little." Sakura saw that Ino had her eyes pointed towards Naruko. "Ah, to think there would be a day where I admitted such a thing. But don't expect this to happen again." Ino handed Sakura back her ninja headband.

Holding the item in her hand, Sakura was reminded of a scene long ago, when Ino gave back the ribbon she had given her. Gripping the headband tight, Sakura looked straight at Ino with a confident grin.

"You're right, 'cause next time, I'll definitely win!" declared Sakura, stunning Ino just a bit, before returning Sakura's smirk. Overhearing their conversation, Naruko couldn't resist the soft smile that spread across her face. Something which Kakashi took notice of, watching how that smile soon turned into a frown once both girls started arguing over Sasuke.

"But don't think I'm going to hand Sasuke-kun over to you, Billboard-Brow!"

"I should be saying the same thing, Ino-Pig!"

"Damn, you teme! Stop ruining beautiful friendships!"

 **End of Drabble Twenty**


	21. Fox VS Dog

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So this Friday and Saturday, I went to an Anime Convention located where I live. It's nothing too big, but everytime I go, I always have lots of fun. Also in one of the panels, I went to we had divided into villages and compete to see which village had the best Naruto knowledge and guess what? My village won! I was so happy~! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-One**

 **Fox VS Dog**

"Shikamaru, you lazy bastard, you better not lose!" yelled Naruko which earned her an annoyed glare from a certain Nara who was now up next. His opponent just so happened to be the sound kunoichi from the same team that tried to take away Sasuke. Standing beside Naruko, Sakura couldn't help but sweatdrop at her loud and energetic teammate.

"For once, I'm actually agreeing with that knucklehead," said Ino, who was standing beside Sakura.

"Get her with a sixteen combo, Shikamaru!" cheered Ino.

"Pound her face in, Shikamaru! Don't you dare go easy on her!" shouted Naruko.

"Tch, troublesome blondes," muttered Shikamaru right before his match started. Throughout the entire duration of Shikamaru's battle, both Ino's and Naruko's voice could be heard cheering on the lazy Nara. High-fiving each other when they witnessed Shikamaru's victory, they soon realized a second later that they actually had a small bonding moment and turned awkwardly away from each other.

In the academy, Naruko and Ino never saw eye to eye with each other, though surprisingly when it came to a certain lazy Nara, there was a connection. Such as both women hated Shikamaru's lazy attitude! After Shikamaru's battle came to a conclusion, up next was none other than the star of the show, Naruko herself, who was facing off against Kiba.

"Tch, this is going to be easy! Right, Akamaru?" Standing across from Naruko stood Kiba with Akamaru by his side, though the poor puppy didn't look too happy with having Naruko as their opponent. Back in the Academy, Naruko used to always pat him and give him treats. Not to mention Akamaru was addicted to the way Naruko smell, which was oddly fresh oranges and something a bit more feral, that reminded him of the women in the Inazuka clan.

"Hey, dog-breath, don't forget just who it is that you're up against! I may not have been top kunoichi, but I do remember having an ass-kicking record. You're just another name that's going to be added to the list." Naruko cockily pointed at Kiba who did nothing but growl at the smart-mouthed blonde.

"Two idiots facing off against each other. Gotta admit, I don't know who is going to win this match," said Shikamaru, hands folded behind his head as this comment caught the attention of both Asuma and Ino.

"Hmm, I heard rumors about her, though I didn't take her to be a worthy opponent for anyone here," responded Asuma.

"Isn't it obvious that Kiba is going to win?" stated Ino as this comment only earned a tired sigh from Shikamaru.

"Is Naruko an idiot? Yes, but one should also never underestimate her. You of all people should know this, seeing how it was that same thinking that cost you a broken nose." The incident Shikamaru was referring to happened back in their academy days when Ino and Naruko were paired off against each other in their taijutsu sparring matches.

Ino was arrogant enough to think she could easily win against the loser of their class, only to be proven wrong when Naruko's fast reflexes and impressive strength had her body screaming out in pain. In just the first couple of minutes, Naruko had rendered Ino useless and in pain, finishing the match off with her fist that broke Ino's nose. For as long as she lived, Ino would never forget this incident.

Not only had she suffered a huge embarrassment in front of Sasuke, but Naruko's fighting power had honestly frightened Ino, vowing never again to face off against the blonde. Seeing Ino tremble as her mind traveled down memory lane, Asuma's interest in the match piqued.

"Naruko, you got this!" cheered Sakura.

 _'Uzumaki Naruko, let's see what you can do,'_ thought Lee.

"Naru-chan, you can do it." Simataoulsy, Team Gai and Team 10, along with Kakashi and Sakura, turned their heads to the soft-spoken voice that belonged to none other than Hyuuga Hinata who was suddenly standing right beside Sakura. At once, all of them, minus a certain glaring Hyuuga, shouted,

 _'Just when did she get there?!'_

Standing a little farther down, Kurnai didn't know how to react upon seeing Hinata standing alongside one of Kakashi's students, cheering on the blonde instead of her own teammate. "Kurenai-sensei, it's best to let Hinata be when it comes to Uzumaki Naruko," advised Shino to which Kurenai couldn't help but sigh helplessly.

When the match first started, it was nothing more but a brawl match with Kiba, though Naruko was able to handle herself quite well to the surprise of Kiba and a few others. Leaving for Kiba to finally recruit Akamaru's assistance, which led to him getting the upper hand. Taking on two opponents at the same time was a bit hard stretch for Naruko. Not only did she have to stay on her toes but also had to look for an opening that would allow her to intervene.

 _'Tch, damn dog-breath got me on the rail. Looks like it's time for me to finally bring out my trump card.'_ Naruko took on another combo attack from both Kiba and Akamaru before she finally saw an opening and performed a hand seal that the Third Hokage seemed to have been very familiar with as he paled a little.

 _'Naruko, don't tell me you are thinking of using_ ** _that_ **_jutsu here of all places?!'_ exclaimed the leader of Konoha, watching how as soon as Kiba leaned in close enough for an attack, a cloud of smoke covered Naruko. This caused Kiba's attack to come to a halt, though what caught his attention was the figure that showed once the clouds began to disperse.

"No... Please don't hurt me..." Lying defenseless on the ground was a beautiful woman with long crimson hair that pooled down to her feet. The form-fitting violet kimono with spider lilies printed on the fabric clung to her voluptuous curves, with long sleeves that hung down her shoulders. On top of her head was a pair of fox ears that matched her hair, along with a tail, showing off a bashful expression as she held her dainty hand to her face.

Such a beauty caused a lot of nosebleeds from a lot of males, Kakashi-sensei included. The Third Hokage could only tip his hat down to hide his blushing face, recalling when Naruko first showed him her newest trump card, she almost sent the leader of the village to the hospital due to the large amount of blood that burst from his nose. The females, on the other hand, could only glare at their male teammates or senseis and began thinking a little less of Naruko who used such means to win her match.

"Naruko out of all the things you could've thought of, why did you use that one!?" Sakura lamented with a face-palm; she, too, did not approve of Naruko using such means.

"Because it offers the perfect distraction. Not to mention, there shouldn't be any shame for Naruko using such a technique in order to win. In the future, we as kunoichi will undergo missions that will go against our own ideals but it is our duty. Don't forget, seduction is the number one lesson that all kunoichis must master," calmly quoted Hinata, earning a nod of praise from Kurnai.

"As a kunoichi, along with gathering intelligence, you may sometimes undergo undercover missions that will entitle you to seduce your enemies or infiltrate enemy headquarters in order to obtain information. A kunoichi's most powerful asset is that they have the power to blend into any background without alerting the enemy," Kakashi backed up Hinata's explanation, and though what the two said made sense, it still didn't feel right to Sakura.

The sudden appearance of the knock-out beauty caught Kiba off guard and caused him to stagger back a bit, something which brought a smirk onto the vixen's beautiful face.

 _'Oiroke no Jutsu: Kitsune Biyō! One look at this stunning beauty can catch anyone by surprise~!'_ Now that Naruko caught sight of an opening, she summoned a few more clones that mirrored the kitsune's beauty and strategized an attack. Kiba didn't know how it happened but somehow he was caught in a circle of nine beautiful kitsune women who had him cornered, tails waving in the air; those cunning slit fox eyes promised him nothing but the worst possible end.

"Damn you, Naruko, fight me fair and square!" Kiba would've called for Akamaru's assistance, but Naruko had already subdued the adorable pup, leaving Kiba to defend himself.

"Oh, but I am, Ki-Ba-Kun~!" The nine kitsune women spoke in unison, popping their knuckles, a sight which brought forth a tingle of fear to Kiba. The first clone ran up and punched him right in the gut, sending him flying into the second clone that punched him yet again. This continued until the seventh and eighth clone threw his body up in the air where it was met with a heel drop from the ninth kitsune who was actually Naruko.

"Naruko's Kitsune Barrage!"

Kiba's body hit the floor with a powerful impact, and afterward the ninth kitsune, Naruko, walked up to him, crossing her beautiful long legs as she sat on his stomach. Staring down at Kiba, who mocked her before the beginning of their match, Naruko was reminded of those who had done the same back in the academy. Yeah, Kiba probably wasn't as bad as the majority of the other kids, but he was still part of the majority who saw her as nothing more than a loser. The class-clown and failure that no one took seriously as they either ignored her existence or spoke badly about her.

But not anymore, narrowing her fox slit eyes at him, the blonde only had one thing to say to him. "That should teach you next time to never underestimate... Uzumaki Naruko!" The henge dissolved, showing Naruko in all her bright orange glory just as Kiba lost conscious. Getting off him, Naruko watched the medical team take him away.

"I can't believe she actually won!" exclaimed Ino.

"Yes! Naruko you did it~! Shannaro!" cheered Sakura, pumping her fist in the air. When Naruko finished walking back up the stairs, she was instantly greeted with a hug by Hinata.

"C-Congratulations, Naru-chan!"

"Aww, thanks, Hina-chan! Sorry for pummeling your teammate."

"It's okay; Kiba-kun will be fine," smiled Hinata, leaving Kurenai to question whether the Hyuuga heiress actually cared for her teammate or not, before being reminded of the words Shino said to her when it came to Hinata's relationship with Uzumaki Naruko.

 _'This is something I'm going to have to look into.'_ Kurenai stared at the two girls that even standing side by side one could tell that they were the polar opposites of each other.

"Naruko, good job!" Sakura ran over to high-five the shorter blonde once she was finished hugging Hinata. After rejoining with their sensei again, Kakashi shared his own input as well.

"Nicely done, Naru-chan, though I have to say, the name of your new technique is somewhat of a rip-off of Sasuke's, don't ya think?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you saying' Sasuke-teme ripped it off from me! As if I'd ever steal anything from that bastard!" Naruko fiercely defended herself.

"Actually you both ripped it off from me!" said Lee to which Naruko had to say.

"Bushy-brows, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Naruko-kun, you witnessed Sasuke-kun and I's battle!"

"Not ringing a bell!" Naruko denied all of Lee's accusations until the next match was announced.

 **End of Drabble Twenty-One**


	22. Enter: Jiraya the Pervy Sage

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so I been reading over Toneri profile page on Naruko. wiki page, trying to come up with ways to remix the whole Naruto: The Last Movie and I have somewhat of a vague idea. So if any of wonderful readers have any ideas you'll like to share with me, concerning this topic, please do so.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Two**

 **Enter: Jiraya the Pervy Sage**

Walking down the street with her hands folded behind her head, Uzumaki Naruko was not in a good mood. Why? First, there was the aftermath between Neji and Hinata match that left a sour feeling in her mouth and had her blood boiling to take revenge for her fallen friend. Though, Kakashi tried to explain to her the tension between the main branch and lower branch of the Hyuuga clan; all of that fell on death ears when that bastard tried to kill Hinata.

 **Cue Flashback**

"D-Did... I do... g-good?" Hinata managed to utter after Naruko jumped down from the rails, ignoring Sakura when she called out to her, bending down beside her fallen friend, the only girl who had the guts and courage to befriend the academy failure. Reaching out a hand, Naruko wiped the tears that began to run down Hinata's cheeks and smiled softly at her.

"You did well, Hime." Naruko called Hinata by the affectionate nickname that she used to call her by. Hearing those words from the one person she admired and loved the most brought a smile to Hinata's face. Bending her head, Naruko kissed Hinata's forehead, before the medical team could take her away.

Since they first met, the timid Hyuuga had always reminded Naruko of a princess. Beautiful, graceful, and kind. Others always judged Hinata first by her timid personality, but they couldn't sense that spark Naruko could feel resting deep in Hinata's core. They weren't there watching Hinata train day and night, trying to improve herself, honing her skills, trying to become a stronger shinobi. Hinata was so much more than what people viewed her as, constantly blinded by her faults, yet never acknowledging her potential!

Neji was still being restrained by the group of jonin as Kakashi was the first to order Naruko to return, only for the four jonin to become on guard when they saw those azure slit fox eyes glare menacingly at Neji who immediately flinched from the hostility those eyes hurled at him.

"Naruko, calm yourself down!" instructed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I am calm. If I weren't, I would have killed that bastard for what he did to Hinata, but mark my words." Naruko swiped her hand through Hinata's blood that had spilled on the floor, balling that same hand into a fist as she aimed it straight at Neji. "For what you did to Hinata, I vow to repay it back ten-times fold!" This vow rang clear and loud for everyone to hear, especially Neji, the same person who just so happened to be her opponent in the upcoming Third Exam.

 **End Flashback**

Then there was bushy brow's fight which had been more traumatizing than Hyuuga's match. That Gaara fellow set Naruko on edge yet every time she locked eyes with the guy, there was this pull, a connection of some sort that she could never explain feeling with the sand ninja. But the icing on the cake had to be when Kakashi had assigned Ebisu of all people to train her.

 **Cue Flashback**

"Why, just why, is this pervert, Ruka-nee stealer my trainer?!" exclaimed Naruko, pointing her finger straight at Ebisu who also didn't look too happy to be the one training her.

"Ruka-nee stealer?" This title caught Kakashi's attention, especially since it brought back the painful encounter of what happened before the Chunin Exams. Thanks to this incident, Kakashi learned to be more careful when it came to the mother-hen chunin instructor. Though for why Naruko called Ebisu a Ruke-Stealer really piqued his interest.

"Ah! I caught this bastard trying to ask Ruka-nee on a date! Like hell, I'll allow a pervert like you to date my Ruka-nee!" When it came to Iruka, Naruko was fiercely overprotective of the brown-haired woman.

"For your information, I'm not a pervert!" Ebisu retaliated fiercely with blushing cheeks that did not escape Kakashi's attention. For some reason, this piece of information did not bond well with the silver-haired jonin.

"Yeah right, says the person who was knocked out from my harem sexy maid version jutsu!" Naruko talked about a certain incident that happened when she first bonded with Konohamaru. Ebisu did not keep his dislike towards her relationship with Third Hokage's grandson underwraps and openly expressed it towards her. To which Naruko retaliated by showing off her new Oiroke no Jutsu: Busty Maid Harem, which knocked Ebisu unconscious, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Such an incident never happened!" lied Ebisu, wanting to erase that such a humiliating defeat from his mind. While also not wanting this to reach the ears of a certain academy treacher who he was hoping would accept his invitation to go out on a date with him. Ebisu only got Naruko to stop talking after promising to treat her to ramen which he treated her too, and though the beginning of their training wasn't bad, Naruko encountered someone way cooler, though just like Ebisu, the old guy was a pervert.

 **End Flashback**

"I finally found you, you old perv! Now train me!" Ever since the old guy rendered Ebisu unconscious, Naruko demanded the old perv to take his place and train her.

"Sorry, but you're not my type and still underage. Come back when you mature more!" The old man, who called himself a sage and who was named Jiraya, flew from Naruko who was chasing him around the forest.

"Damn you, take responsibility!"

"How about you bring me back a voluptuous beauty and I'll train you, missy!?" said Jiraiya as Naruko's feet immediately came to a halt.

"Oi, you promise, old-man!?"

"A sage never lies!" declared Jiraya watched as Naruko shot him a mischievous grin, hands performing a familiar seal as she yelled out,

"Oiroke no Jutsu: Busty Neko-Maid Harem!" Similar to the time she used this same move that defeated Ebisu, Naruko summoned forth a group of gorgeous neko-girls dressed in scanty maid outfits, all with different hair color and style, possessing voluptuous figures as they struck a sexy pose.

"What can we do for you today, master~?" Seductively inquired the group of girls that caused blood to burst forth from Jiraya's nose, though instead of fainting, like so many have done when faced with this powerful technique, Jiraya stood his ground, pink hearts for eyes, giving Naruko two thumbs up.

"Missy, you got yourself a deal! Hot damn, I think I just hit the jackpot!" exclaimed Jiraya, feeling as if the heavens just dropped a pot of gold on him. Though even he fell unconscious when those beauties, with enticing curves and buxom bosoms, thanked him by winking with those long lashes and blowing him a kiss.

Standing over Jirya's unconscious body, Naruko returned back to her original self and felt proud of her work. "Hook, line, and sinker!"

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Two**


	23. Do or Die: Toad Summoning

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Let me just say, thank you all for loving this story and my version of Naruko! I'm really trying to update more chapters, cause a part of me is itching to write Shippuden Naruko~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Three**

 **Do or Die: Toad Summoning**

Naruko mastered water walking from the old pervy sage, though not without his face almost meeting her fist when Naruko accused him of sexual harassment when she felt his hand on her stomach. Unaware that in reality, Jiraya was examining the seal that was placed there. After water walking, the old sage decided to teach the blonde how to summon toads, which sounded totally awesome to Naruko. Though the hot-tempered blonde was becoming more and angrier when each time she tried to summon a toad, all she got in return was a darn tadpole!

"A tadpole yet again! You haven't made progress, Chibi-chan!"

"Shut up, you old stinking perv, and don't call me Chibi-chan!" Naruko angrily retaliated, ready to pound her fist straight into Jiraya's face. Deciding to try out a new tactic, Jiraya brought her to a change of scenery. Though not before filling her tummy with delicious pork flavored ramen from Ichiraku. That should've been the first sign that the old man was up to something, but Naruko ignored her instincts in favor of ramen. Besides, it was nice seeing Teuchi, a.k.a the famous Ramen God, along with Ayame-nee; both were happy to see their favorite customer.

 _'Damn it, I should have gone with my instincts,'_ Naruko silently grumbled, standing in the middle of a forest as Jiraya turned to her and said,

"Go die and come back!"

"You die, you stinking old pervert!" rebuked Naruko.

"From within the dreadfulness of death, squeeze out that enormous chakra that lies inside of you. Experience it with your own body and grasp the technique of it! If you don't want to die then only you can do something about it, got it?" Jiraya said to her, before poking her forehead with a force that sent her flying back, shouting out a scream of,

"I'm going to kill you, you old perv! Ah!" Naruko screamed as she went falling down the abyss of a cliff. Peering over the edge, Jiraya sighed.

"She really does have her mother's temper. Now show me what you really got, kid."

While falling, Naruko summoned chakra to her hands, trying to grab onto the jutted edges of the cliff only for her hand to constantly slip off them. With no way to stabilize herself, Naruko began to panic, the thought of her death sent a wave of fear into her heart.

 _'If I really go on like this... I'll seriously die. Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ Naruko constantly chanted; tears filled those large azure eyes with the thought of leaving behind Ruka-nee and Hinata. Even the faces of Kakashi and Sakura flashed through her head.

 _'Is that really all you got, loser?'_

For a fleeting second, Naruko could hear Sasuke's arrogant voice in her mind. His smug face flashed through her head, acting as if he was so much better than her. Just the sight of him sent Naruko's blood boiling, her fears suddenly vanishing!

"Like hell if I ever lose to that smug-faced, girly-teme! I'm not going to die! Especially not today!" screamed Naruko, only the next time she opened her eyes, she was standing inside of a sewer. Drops of water dripped from the ceiling and landed on her hair. Naruko didn't know why but this place felt familiar to her, walking forward until her feet stilled when she heard the sound of something growling. Walking towards the sound, Naruko ignored all the caution signs her instincts were screaming at her and continued on her path.

"This chakra... I have felt it before when that Mizuki bastard harmed Ruka-nee and again during the bridge incident with Haku. This sensation of anger and pain is something I'm familiar with..."

After continuing on her path, Naruko found herself standing in front of a massive caged door. The growling noise from earlier was much louder as Naruko knew that beyond those iron bars, something lied dormant. Eyes still on the door, Naruko noticed there was a seal placed on it.

"So you've finally come, brat," spoke a deep voice.

Naruko took a step back, legs trembling under the menacing glare the massive red-eyed beast gave her after finally showing itself to her. Naruko could feel the beast intentions of wanting to harm her, the strength in her legs had vanished. Leaving her rooted to the ground, staring face-to-face with the feared monster.

"Come closer, so that I can finally kill you! The only thing that is keeping you alive is this bloody seal that refuses to release me..." The beast banged his claws against the cage, expressing how much he loathed the seal that kept him caged. Though Naruko was overwhelmingly terrified, the blonde calmed herself by taking deep breaths. Regaining her ability to talk once again, she said,

"So I take it... that y-you... you are the Kyūbi no Yōko! That chakra that I felt during those two events, it was this guy's chakra all along. Tch, to think Ruka-nee still accepted me, even after knowing this guy was sealed in me. She really is a saint." Naruko softly smiled, thinking back to the sister-figure that not only helped raised her but showered her with kindness despite knowing such a monster was sealed inside of her. Just thinking of chunin academy teacher restored Naruko's fearlessness attitude.

"Oi, listen here, you big red furball! Don't forget whose body's being rented out to you, so in exchange, lend me some of your chakra!" demanded Naruko, glaring at the red-eyed beast beyond the iron bars that chuckled ominously at the blonde's spunky attitude.

"You may not be a redhead, but you definitely act a lot like _her_. I will do as asked since after all if you die, I die as well, and neither of us can have that. You got some balls, kid, for making such a demand from me." From underneath the cage, red chakra spilled out to wrap around Naruko like a cacoon. Right before Naruko awakened back in the present, the last words she said to the Kyūbi no Yōko were,

"Your eyes... are really sad, ya know..." Her words stunned the beast, though Naruko was unaware, seeing how she was back in the present. Standing on the edge of the cliff, Jiraya watched as red chakra spilled from Naruko hand and an enormous cloud of smoke appeared.

"You two really created quite the kid," smirked Jiraya, feeling quite proud of Naruko's accomplishment.

* * *

Inside her room, Sakura picked up the frame that held a picture of when Team 7 was first formed. "Both Sasuke-kun and Naruko are training, while I'm at home moping around. I can't continue on like this. I can't become a burden to them any longer." Just recalling all the things they went through during the Second Exam brought shivers down Sakura's spine.

The agonizing pain of Sasuke's ordeal when Orichmaru placed that mark on his neck and the painful scream that Naruko released when that same villain knocked the small blonde unconscious. Not to mention when Sasuke finally awoke, he was not the same. That boy who brutally disabled that sound ninja's arms was not the Sasuke-kun that Sakura had fallen in love with. Even though the Second Exam was finally over, the whole ordeal still gave Sakura nightmares.

"I want to become more than just a Sasuke-kun fangirl..." Sakura expressed her deepest desire, placing the picture frame back to where it belonged. After contemplating over ways she wished to get stronger, Sakura finally left the house to pick up some flowers to give to Lee who was in the hospital. It was the least she could do after everything he did for her, such as coming to her rescue during the Second Exam.

"Ah, look at who stumbled in," said a certain blonde Yamanaka; Sakura had forgotten that the flower shop she just wandered into belonged to Ino's family.

 _'Crap!'_

"I see Naru-baka is not with you today."

"Of course not, she's off training," Sakura remembered that before going to the hospital to visit Sasuke she was going to ask Naruko to accompany her, only to not find the blonde anywhere. When she asked Kakashi-sensei, he responded by saying that she was off training, preparing herself for the upcoming Third Exam.

"Still can't believe that idiot passed. Ah, I can still recall the time when Naruko could barely do a henge, and don't get me started on Bunshin no Jutsu! Now look at her, still loud and annoying, yet also strong. She is no longer the idiot that everyone used to pick on back in the academy anymore." Ino walked over to Sakura; the two girls were thinking along the same lines as each other, recalling their past memories as academy students.

"Naruko is really amazing, ya know. Yeah, she is a knucklehead and got a lot of flaws, but I get jealous of her. The way she never backs down, her courage and bravery, and the way... she is able to interact with Sasuke-kun. You know, he always did treat the rest of us girls differently from the way he treats Naruko." Sakura stared down at a batch of sunflowers her eyes were drawn towards. A hint of sadness escaped from her voice.

"What are you talking about? Those two are always fighting with each other! If anything Sasuke-kun is annoyed with Naruko constantly trying to compete with him. Trust me, there is no way those two are ever going to become a thing! Like hell, if I ever lose Sasuke-kun to Naruko of all people!" Ino quickly became vexed with the idea of losing her handsome and cool Sasuke-kun to the likes of Naruko.

Sakura found her old friend's vexed expression amusing, silently thinking to herself, _'You haven't observed them as I have, Ino. There has always been something between those two; we just chose to ignore it. Thinking of ourselves as better than Naruko, when all along she had the one thing that all of us competed so hard to win: Sasuke-kun acknowledgment.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasuke was currently training with Kakashi, trying to catch his breath before asking, "Where is Naruko? I heard she passed and will be participating in the Third Exam."

"Maa, our darling little Naru-chan is currently training with Ebisu. Don't worry, she is in perfect hands," said Kakashi, watching how Sasuke's cheeks flushed with color, shooting him the infamous 'Uchiha' glare.

"Who the heck says that I'm worried about her? That idiot can do whatever she wants." Sasuke was just disappointed that he would just have to wait a little longer before he could get his reward. He was not worried about that knucklehead, though a quick flashback to what happened in the Second Exam caused him to reexamine his feelings.

"Uh-huh. Though I am a little worried after Naruko called Ebisu a pervert, but it shouldn't be too bad. After all, he is an elite jonin-Ah, Sasuke-kun, lightning is coming from your hand." Kakashi peeked away from his Icha Icha Paradise, only to see Sasuke in a familiar crouching stance, sparks of lightning coming from his hand.

"You left that dobe alone in the hands of a pervert..."

"S-Sasuke, let me explain-"

"Chidori!"

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Three**


	24. Scary Encounter at Hospital

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yes, ladies and gentlemen I'm on a roll!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Four**

 **Scary Encounter at Hospital**

Yes, Jiraya felt proud of Naruko's accomplishment, but why, just why out of all the toads she could have summoned, did she summon that one!? Even while hidden, Jiraya could hear the two arguing. Naruko was definitely just as loud and fiery as Kushina. The only thing that was missing was Kushina's iconic red hair!

"You little brat!"

"Stop calling me a brat, you stinking old toad!"

Gamabuta was wreaking havoc all over the forest, trying to get Naruko off his back, but the blonde held on strong. She was stubborn and not the type to give up easily.

"You pip-squeak blonde! Don't go underestimating me!"

"I should be saying the same to you, old pops!" Since Naruko summoned the old toad, Gamabuta had a hard time believing that such a tiny tadpole had the ability to summon a toad of his caliber. In his mind, Jiraya must've put the pipe-squeak up to this, though as time progressed, his opinion of the brat began to change.

"No matter how many times you try to get me to fall, I refuse to fall off! In the name of the future Hokage, I will get you to recognize me as your master! So bring it on, you old toad, 'cause nothing can stand in the way of Uzumaki Naruko!" By now the sun was beginning to set; Naruko was drained and drenched from head to toe, but despite all that, she still held on tight to Gamabuta's back.

"You've got spunk, brat; I'll give you that!" said Gamabuta. From watching, Jiraya felt a twinge of worry for the blonde, aware that Naruko had already reached past her own limit. Despite the fatigue that she must've been feeling, the blonde refused to let go. Her resolve honestly amazed Jiraya.

Giving one last go, Gamabuta almost killed Naruko and was even close to knocking Naruko off of him, but even that failed. Summoning forth a bunch of clones that saved her, Naruko cheered on top of Gamabuta's head. "Yes! Yes! I did it! Take that, old toad. I did it! I did it! I... did it..." It seemed Naruko's fatigue finally caught up with her. Jiraya worriedly called out to the blonde when he watched her fall off the top of Gamabuta's mountain-sized head.

Though before Jiraya could react, a slippery tongue reached out and caught the small blonde. A cloud of smoke appeared right beside Naruko.

"Now you finally show your face, Jiraya."

"Maa, cut me some slack. Besides, the missy totally won. Can't believe she actually had the ability to hold on for so long." Unraveling the scroll in his hand, Jiraya threw it in front of Gamabuta.

"Tch, like father like daughter I suppose," grumbled Gamabuta, aware of the blonde's true heritage as he accepted the small blonde that he placed back on his head. Sensing that in the future this blonde pip-squeak was going to be someone great. After all, it was in her blood.

* * *

When Naruko woke and found herself lying in a hospital bed, the first person she saw was Shikamaru sitting beside her bed playing a game of shogi by himself. Only to panic seconds later once she realized that she had been asleep for three days and nights and that tomorrow was the Third Exam. Naruko was nowhere close to ready, not to mention her match was against Neji. The guy who she vowed to get revenge for what he did to her precious Hina-chan!

"Calm down, idiot! You're ruining my game." Shikamaru was happy when Naruko finally let go from shaking him back and forth.

"I can't believe I've been asleep for that long," pouted Naruko, looking like a kicked puppy that Shikamaru was confused how to cheer up. Luckily Sakura arrived just in time, carrying flowers meant for Lee, only to find out just as she entered the hospital that Naruko had been brought in three days ago and had just awoken.

This news instantly caused Sakura to panic, rushing straight towards the blonde's room to find her snacking on an apple. Those large azure eyes lit up once they caught sight of Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan~!"

"Naruko, just where are you hurt? Why were you brought in here? I heard that you've been in a coma for three days!" Sakura rushed over to Naruko, checking for any bruises while throwing out questions, completely ignoring Shikamaru who was in the room.

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine. Just tired from training." This was Naruko's first time experiencing Sakura's heartfelt concern for her. Something which made her both happy and a bit sheepish.

"Training? Just what kind of training knocks you unconscious for three days-Ah! Shikamaru, I didn't see you here as well." Sakura finally took notice of the Nara who didn't mind being ignored as Sakura fussed over Naruko's condition.

 _'Her attitude towards Naruko has really changed. Wonder what triggered it?'_ Shikamaru kept his thoughts to himself, explaining to the two his reason for being here, which was due to Choji who caught a severe stomach ache from eating too much barbecue. After learning of Lee situation from Sakura, Naruko and Shikmaru went with Sakura to go visit him.

Except neither of the three was expecting to run into the red-haired psychopath sand ninja that was trying to kill Lee, as if breaking his arm and leg wasn't enough. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing to bushy-brow!?" Naruko threw a punch at the redhead after teaming up with Shikamaru. Sakura stood there terrified, recalling what the sand ninja did to Lee during their match in the Preliminary Round.

"I was trying to kill. If you get in my way, I'll kill you too," calmly stated the redhead sand ninja. The guy totally creeped Shikamaru out.

"Shikamaru, there's something not right about this guy."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Naruko."

"That's not what I'm saying, Shikamaru! Those eyes, I have seen eyes similar such as those, because I had them in myself. Hey, you, your actions make others think of you as a psychopath but there's more to you." Shikamaru had no clue what Naruko was talking about, watching as she locked eyes with the sand ninja.

"Mother tells me that we're similar; that just like me, there is also a monster resting inside of you. Though we are nothing alike. My upbringing was terrible. When I was born into this world, the first life I took was that of my mother. All so that I could become the strongest shinobi. I was born a monster with a Sand Spirit sealed inside me called Shukaku," said Gaara.

"Your parents were definitely twisted to treat their own child like that," scoffed Shikamaru.

"Don't group me by your standards. I have no ties to my family. To me, they are nothing more than lumps of flesh." The more the guy talked, the more Shikamaru really wanted to get out of the room with him. Listening to this guy's back story, it was no wonder he turned into a psychopath.

Unlike Shikamaru and Sakura who were unable to comprehend Gaara's twisted way of living, Naruko could understand. She experienced living in fear and having everyone hate you because of a monster living inside of you. To be isolated and ignored, people like Sakura and Shikamaru could not understand, but Naruko could as her upbringing was somewhat similar.

 _'Since I was born, people called me a monster, a thing, causing me to wonder just why was I alive? For what reason did I even have to live. Until I met Ruka-nee. If it wasn't for Ruka-nee, Hin-chan, Old-Man Hokage, and even Teuchi and Ayame-nee. Who knows how I could've turned out...'_ Naruko knew that her life could have been much worse, and looking at Gaara, Naruko saw just what type of person she could have turned out to be. It was this realization that terrified Naruko more than Gaara himself.

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Four**


	25. Final Exam: The Prodigy and The Failure

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Almost done with the Chunin Exam arc! Yay! I'm making progress, though I still have a long way to go, before reaching Shippuden.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Five**

 **Final Exam: The Prodigy and The Failure**

The night before the final exam Naruko first swung by Sasuke's apartment but left when she saw that no one was home, concluding that Sasuke was most likely still out training with Kakashi-sensei. After leaving Sasuke's apartment, the blonde was about to make her way home, yet instead found herself standing out in front of Iruka's apartment. Just before the blonde could place her hand on the doorknob, the door swung open.

"Naruko? Come on in!" Standing in the doorway, dressed in her civilian attire with her hair let down, was Iruka. Judging by the apron tied around her waist, the chunin must have been in the middle of cooking dinner. Iruka was caught off guard when Naruko suddenly flung herself at the woman, hugging her tightly.

"...Thank you, Ruka-nee," Naruko softly muttered. Iruka stood there confused and worried for the small blonde but nonetheless returned the hug.

"I know the exams must've been rough, but... Congratulations on making it to the third exam! Now come on, I'm making dinner." Iruka ushered the younger girl inside. Having come here so much, Naruko was by now familiar with the layout of Iruka's apartment. Growing up, Naruko spent many nights here, seeing how this place became more of home to her than her own apartment.

Though after she made genin and became a member of Team 7, the time she spent here dwindled. Walking passed the veranda where Iruka kept all the plants that Naruko had given her as presents-seeing how Naruko had no money to buy Iruka better things-Naruko was happy to see them all still in good health. Especially the asagao she had given Iruka last year as a birthday present.

Sitting down at the table, Iruka served some oyakodon that she had cooked up. She fixed herself some warm matcha tea while Naruko was fine with just some ice mango tea. The two ate in comfortable silence, no awkward tension to be found. After having her fill, Naruko patted her stomach and finished off the rest of her beverage.

"Maa, that was delicious, Ruka-nee~!"

"I'm glad you liked it. It's been a while since we last sat down and ate together. Maa, you truly are growing up on me, Naru-chan!" Iruka shot Naruko a teasing smile, riling the blonde up by the affection suffix she added onto her name.

"Like I told Kakashi-sensei, stop adding 'chan' to my name!" exclaimed Naruko, only to almost fall out of her chair at the threatening aura that surrounded Iruka.

"Kakashi." Whenever she heard that man's name, Iruka was reminded of their confrontation before the Chunin Exams. She resisted the urge to punch that smug mask-wearing face of his! She didn't give a damn about what type of reputation the man had; no one hurts her kids or her Naruko!

"R-Ruka-nee... Oi, Ruka-nee!" Iruka was finally brought back into reality due to Naruko calling out her name and saw the blonde hiding behind a chair as if she was shielding herself from some type of danger.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" Iruka worriedly called out to Naruko.

"The aura you were emitting earlier was super scary! Straight up terrifying like that time we fought that Zabuza-guy!" Naruko cautiously got back into her seat now that Iruka was back to normal. There were only a few times Naruko saw Iruka like that, such as back when she was young and some of the villagers called her harsh things while running her out of their stores.

The time that the Mizuki bastard had tricked her into stealing the Forbidden Scroll and called her a monster. There was also the time when Naruko painted the walls of Iruka's apartment bright orange. Let's just say, when Iruka got home that evening, only to be blinded by the loud orange paint that covered her walls, the fury that she unleashed on Naruko would've reminded many of a certain 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero'.

"Is that so...? So tell me how your training has been going. You know tomorrow is the big match!" Iruka wanted to change the subject away from Kakashi, seeing how that man did nothing but anger her.

"Not going to lie, at first I did want Kakashi-sensei to train me, but his style of fighting suits Sasuke-teme better than me. So I was okay when he picked out my trainer for me, only the trainer he picked was that damn pervy Ebisu! I was so mad, but despite being a perv, he wasn't that bad! Too bad he was knocked unconscious by this old pervy guy, who became my second trainer and even taught me how to summon toads and-Ah! R-Ruka-nee! You're doing it again!" screamed Naruko.

"He left you in the hands of two perverts?! Where is he?! I'm going to kill him!" Iruka stood from her chair, kunai in hand with the pure intentions of hunting down Kakashi and using his body as a practice dummy. It took Naruko the rest of the night to calm down Iruka.

* * *

Today was the big day; the third and final exam was finally going to take place as people from all over the village came and watched. The stadium was jam-packed with spectators, and classes at the academy had been canceled, so Iruka was here to cheer on Naruko, sitting beside her former students, Sakura and Ino, who were later joined by Kiba and Hinata. All of them intently watched the first match between Naruko and Neji.

"This match ain't looking too good for Naruko. Tch, that idiot better not lose after defeating me!" scowled Kiba, earning a bark from Akamaru.

"Kiba, that was your own fault for underestimating her. Idiot!" teased Ino, only to have that smile wiped off her face when Sakura spoke up next.

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"N-Naru-chan will get back up. Because that is her nindō. I believe in her!" The three genin were honestly surprised to hear Hinata say a word without Naruko around. Yes, everyone knew they were friends, but Hinata was still shy around most people and barely spoke in public if Naruko wasn't beside her. So this was a huge change from the old Hinata they knew from back in the academy.

"I agree with Hinata. I believe in her. Though whether she wins or not, I will be proud of her either way, just as I feel towards each of you," said Iruka, touching the hearts of her old students. The girls bashfully blushed, while Kiba proudly looked the opposite way to hide his feelings.

"Destiny this! Destiny that! Is that all you ever talk about? " The more Neji talked, his words only infuriated Naruko. The guy was an even bigger jerk than Sasuke, something Naruko once thought no one could surpass. Listening to him as he mocked people who worked hard in order to achieve their dream made her want to knock that smug smirk right off his face. Naruko hated this type the most.

"Give up; there's no way you can win this match."

"Listen to me when I say, I'm not the type to give up. Not today. Not tomorrow. Nor even into the future. So say what you want to say, 'cause at the end of this, I'm going to be declared the victor!" declared Naruko; that sparked something in the eyes of those watching. The way she constantly got back up again, too stubborn to admit defeat, deeply aggravated Neji.

"I can never forgive anyone who harms Hinata or anyone else that I cherish!" exclaimed Naruko. Her words prompted Neji to divulge his own painful backstory concerning the Hyuuga clan. After listening to Neji's story, Naruko would admit that she felt sympathy for the guy, but...

"What you went through must've been painful. It totally sucks, but you shouldn't think that a person's destiny is already set in stone! You think that you're the only one who's suffered but so did Hinata. She may be the Hyuuga heiress, but no one acknowledges her, and in the end, she was abandoned instead. Yet despite all she went through, Hinata did not give up! She got back up and strived to change herself! To become someone strong! ...I'll never allow someone like you to disrespect such a strong and beautiful person! Especially when they're my best friend!"

Sitting in the stadium, listening to Naruko's speech, Hinata felt tears come to her eyes. All she ever wanted was to become strong just like Naruko. The same girl who she idolized and loved. Yet to hear those words come from out of the mouth of her beloved idol and most treasured friend, how could she not become overwhelmed? Hinata's own clan had abandoned her and saw her as nothing more than a disgrace, but not Naruko. Only Naruko believed and encouraged her, that she too could change and become someone strong.

 _'The eyes speak to me, Hina-chan, and your eyes tell me that one day you will blossom into a beautiful and super strong kunoichi! Just like me, dattabayo~!'_ Recalling those words caused more tears to stream down her face. Ignoring Ino, Sakura, and even Kiba who were busy fussing over her, Iruka just smiled and gave Hinata a soft hug.

By now Naruko felt as if all her chakra was gone; that powerful palm strike from Neji left her breathless. Those watching probably already assumed that Naruko was just wasting her time. But if there was one thing those closest to her and those who had been defeated by her hands know about Naruko, it is that she loved proving others wrong.

Which she did by summoning forth the chakra of Kyuubi that lied dormant inside of her. _'This is a match that I can not afford to lose!'_ Naruko was already a formidable taijutsu opponent and equipped with the Kyuubi chakra, added with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, made her a tough opponent to take on.

Just as Neji thought he had won, his chakra near depletion, the four kunai resting near his feet transformed into Naruko's that kicked him high in the air. While his body was falling, the real Naruko came charging straight at him. "Uzumaki Naruko makes her own destiny!" Doing the one thing she'd been dying to do since Neji first sent Hinata to the hospital, Naruko punched Neji straight in his face.

The impact was so strong that it sent him flying back. Standing over her defeated opponent, Naruko bent down beside him and said, "You're a jerk, but hear me when I say that when I become Hokage, I'll definitely change the way of the Hyuuga clan and break that seal. So just hang in there for me, ne?" smiled Naruko, touching his forehead protector, stunning Neji with her bold promise.

"Do... you promise?" It was a stupid question, yet for some reason, Naruko's words sparked something inside of him. Something which he hadn't felt in a long time. Ironic coming from a person who believed no one could change their own destiny.

"Of course! Uzumaki Naruko never goes back on her word. Dattebayo!" Naruko smiled brightly at Neji, lying on the ground, the defeated genin couldn't help but compare Naruko to that of the sun beaming behind her head. Influential, full of energy, and so blinding that people couldn't help but be drawn towards her. This girl who he mocked and called a failure was still kind enough to hold out her hand to him and give him hope that he too could change his destiny.

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Five**


	26. Light and Darkness: Gaara and Naruko

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Re-reading Neji chapter made thinking of how shall I write his fate in this story. Neji was one of my favorite characters and it honestly broke my heart when he died.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Six**

 **Light and Darkness: Gaara and Naruko**

Dramatically and at the last second, Kakashi appeared with Sasuke. Seeing the two brought a large smile to Sakura's face; the young kunoichi had been worried about the Uchiha since the whole curse mark incident that took place in the Second Exam. Appearing down below right in front of them, stood Naruko, pointing right at Sasuke.

"Teme... You look more girly than you did before! Cut you freaking hair already, and why are you so late? Trying to appear all cool like: _'Yo, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Bow to me.'_ " Naruko did her best imitation of Sasuke which got a laugh out of Kakashi and the proctor. Sasuke only increased his glare towards the blonde, aggravated that after all this time of being separated, the first thing she said to him was that his appearance was girly.

"Judging by your spirits, I take it that you won?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! I defeated Hyuuga Neji, last year Rookie of the Year! Praise me!" Naruko beamed those large adorable azure eyes at Kakashi and Sasuke, which in their eyes, Naruko had grown a pair of fox ears and a tail waving happily behind her, eagerly awaiting to be praised. Reaching out a hand, Kakashi patted Naruko's head.

"Good job, Naru-chan. Sensei is very proud of you."

"Hn."

"Damn you, Sasuke-seme, at least say something other than 'hn' all the time!" yelled Naruko. Seeing the blonde acting like her usual self caused Sasuke to smirk. Even though he wasn't one to admit it, it was nice seeing Naruko again after being separated from her for so long.

Sasuke was taken by surprise when Naruko invaded his personal space, cupping his face as she bought it closer to her own, wearing a serious expression on her face. "Listen to me, teme, that Gaara guy is no joke. You gotta be careful around him, ya hear me! This guy already put Busy-Brow in the hospital and if that happens again..." Naruko showed a worried expression that honestly earned a weird reaction from Sasuke, such as his heart pounding hard in his chest.

The raven-haired boy was already fighting himself from blushing to the amusement of Kakashi, who was watching on the sidelines. Itching to hear what Naruko had to say, Sasuke leaned forward only for him to oddly feel crushed when she said, "Poor Sakura-chan would cry a river of tears! So watch yourself!" Sasuke may still be blind to his true feelings, but Kakashi knew that deep down Sasuke was hoping Naruko would've said that she would be the one crying a river tears and not Sakura if something happened to him.

"Ah, young love," uttered Kakashi.

"Tch, troublesome idiots," muttered Shikamaru, whose presence was forgotten, eyeing both Sasuke and Naruko.

Sitting in the audience, Ino was ranting about Naruko invading Sasuke's personal space and touching on him. "Sakura, how come you're not angry? That idiot just totally made a move on Sasuke!" yelled Ino. Honestly, Sakura also wondered the same thing, seeing how in the past she had reacted differently, though now...

"I guess it's because Sasuke-kun is nowhere on Naruko's radar," Sakura calmly responded to which Ino felt kinda silly to have acted the way she did.

"Naruko has really changed you, Sakura," admitted Ino, earning herself a confused look from Sakura. Since Sasuke had finally arrived, the crowd was now pleased and the battle between Sasuke and Gaara was underway; everything was normal. At least it was until everything slowly started going to hell in a handbasket when sand ninjas suddenly invaded.

After regaining consciousness, Sasuke followed the sound of destruction and Naruko's voice that rang throughout the forest, despite Sakura calling out to him. Nothing could prepare him for the battle he witnessed between Gaara and Naruko. Sasuke knew that Naruko had become stronger, but this was unheard of!

"Sasuke-kun, wait up..." Sakura stood there frozen after having watched over the unconscious Sasuke as Naruko ordered her to do before she fought Gaara.

 _"Sakura-chan, watch over Sasuke-teme while I take care of this guy."_

When the two changed location, Sakura stayed behind to watch over Sasuke until the raven-haired Uchiha finally woke up. Only, as soon as Sasuke woke up, the first thing he did was follow after Naruko's voice with Sakura trailing behind him, worriedly calling out to him. Though even she wasn't prepared for the battle that was currently taking place.

"Is this... really N-Naruko?" questioned Sakura, something which Sasuke was also wondering. Gaara had transformed into a monster, and Naruko was riding on top of a gigantic toad that somehow transformed into the legendary Kyubi, both leveling the landscape with their attacks.

Witnessing such an intense battle, both Sasuke and Sakura had a hard time believing that this Naruko, who was fiercely battling the monster-like Gaara, was the same class-clown and failure that everyone used to pick on. Body cloaked with red-chakra, bruises scattered all over her body, Naruko rushed straight towards Gaara with her fist.

"I refuse to let you harm... my precious people!" Naruko screamed, decking Gaara straight in his face.

 _'Hot-tempered and fierce, never yielding, and protective. Though she is still clumsy, there is potential,'_ thought Gamabuta, before disappearing with Gamakichi.

"Such sad and lonely eyes. We are a lot alike, but we are so very different as well. You fight for only yourself, while I fight for those that I love." Naruko shakingly made her way over to Gaara, and just as she got close enough, she lost all strength in her legs, collapsing right beside him.

"Before I met Ruka-nee, I used to cry a lot. I hated everyone for treating me differently. For calling me a monster. The hatred of their glares, the unbearable loneliness, questioning your existence each day that passed. I too have felt that same way." Naruko reached out her hand, causing Gaara to flinch as he yelled out,

"Just how can you put your life on the line protecting other people! It doesn't make any sense! Tell me!"

"Because... I have people who I cherish. They are what give me strength. If I didn't have them, then I wouldn't be the person who I am today. Looking into your eyes, I can tell that buried deep down inside you is a very kind soul that just wants to be accepted. I can relate, so how about we be friends? That way, you'll never be alone again, ne~!" Naruko shot Gaara a large cheesy smile; such purity and kindness overwhelmed the red-headed teen.

"Do you really mean that? Wanting to become... my friend?"

"... I never go back on my word. Besides... something tells me you could really use one," smiled Naruko, the fatigue of her battle with Gaara finally catching up with her. Just as Naruko was about to fall over Gaara, a pair of hands caught her, hearing two worried voices call out to her.

"Naruko!" Sakura called out to her first.

"Dobe, don't move," said Sasuke, lifting the blonde in his arms just as one of her pigtails came undone. The red ribbon that tied the pigtail fell to the ground.

"My ribbon...! Please p-pick up... my ribbon..." Naruko was fighting herself to stay conscious, confusing the two for why Naruko was panicking over a ribbon. Watching Sakura reach down and pick up her treasured item, Naruko felt satisfied and surrendered to the darkness, faintly hearing Sasuke and Sakura distressingly calling out her name.

For some odd reason, while unconscious, Naruko recalled an old memory. A young Naruko was standing in front of the Old-Man, showing off her new hairdo. _"Old-Man, what do you think? Doesn't Naru-chan look pretty!"_ eagerly asked Naruko. Sarutobi chuckled at the small blonde, reaching out a hand to pat her head.

 _"Maa, you have certainly become prettier, Naru-chan."_

 _"Really? It's all thanks to Anbu-san who took the time out and did Naru-chan's hair for her. Look! He put pretty ribbons in it!"_ Naruko excitedly pointed towards the red ribbons in her hair. Just last night, Anbu-san took the time to comb out her messy blonde locks and put them in proper pigtails, using two red ribbons to finish the look. It was one of the nicest gestures that Anbu-san ever did for her before he suddenly disappeared from her life.

In the depth of her mind, unaware of situation outside and of the death of the Third Hokage, Naruko asked herself, _'Just why did I recall that memory from so long ago? Weird, I'm getting this bad premonition. Old-Man, something better not has happened to you while I was away!'_

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Six**


	27. Mourning and Aftermath

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So this next few chapters are going to be fillers until before going back to canon, cause I want a bit more bonding going on. So if you have ideas, please share them! Please!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Seven**

 **Mourning and Aftermath**

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, eyes on Naruko who stood in his kitchen, contemplating the blonde's behavior over these past two weeks. After Naruko's battle with Gaara, it was Kakashi-sensei who informed them of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke would never forget the crushed look in the blonde's eyes.

 _"J-Jiji?"_ stuttered Naruko, big, fat tears pouring down those scarred chubby whiskered cheeks. The sight honestly broke Kakashi's, Sakura's, and even Sasuke's, though he concealed it, hearts.

Silently crying, Naruko was brought into a warm hug by Iruka, sharing the girl's pain as tears slid down her own cheeks. To everyone else, the Third Hokage was their respected and powerful leader, but to these two orphaned girls, he was more like a grandfather figure. Exiting out of the hospital room with Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke took one last glance at Naruko before he left.

On the day of the funeral, instead of standing with her team, Naruko stood beside Iruka, holding a sobbing Konohamaru. The rain made it hard for Sasuke to tell whether or not Naruko was crying, but her azure eyes stared mournfully at the Third Hokage's memorial picture. Sasuke honestly hated funerals due to how much it reminded him of that nightmarish night that happened years ago.

It took another week before Naruko finally returned to normal and came barging through Sasuke's front door. Without even greeting Sasuke, she went straight to his kitchen. After removing her jacket, she tied her favorite orange apron around her waist. Sasuke watched as Naruko took a deep breath and pumped her fist into the air. "Alright, let's get to cooking!" Sasuke watched as Naruko skillfully diced tomatoes and cooked the rice.

When his mind suddenly flashed back to the battle between Naruko and Gaara, the unsettling feeling Sasuke felt in his chest had him turning away from watching Naruko. _'Just when did that dobe... get so powerful?'_ Sasuke asked himself, conjuring an image of Naruko walking ahead of him, reaching his hand out to her, but no matter how far he stretched, attempting to reach her, she continued walking.

Sasuke did not like the sinking feeling that suddenly filled his gut from the thought of Naruko leaving him behind. _'No way am I going to allow that idiot to surpass me! I must grow stronger, 'cause if not...'_ Sasuke's old self would've finished it by saying how he needed more strength to defeat Itachi and avenge his clan yet this time it was different.

Deep down, unaware to even himself, the lone Uchiha couldn't bear the thought of Naruko leaving him behind. Throughout the majority of their young lives, those two had been grouped together, two complete opposites that could never be separated. At least that was how things used to be as Sasuke regarded Naruko with a hard stare.

Since their days in the academy, Sasuke had always one upped Naruko, and there was no way he was going to allow that dobe to leave him in the dust now. If anything, it was going to be the other way around, Sasuke guaranteed it! After all, out of all people, Naruko picked him to be her rival and there was no way he was going to let her down.

"Tada, Naruko Special Onigiri with tomato filling~!" Naruko presented him a plate of freshly made onigiri served with whatever Sasuke had in his fridge to drink.

"Ew! Gross! Really, teme? Freaking tomato juice?!" exclaimed Naruko, glaring at the can of tomato juice she just took a drink out of.

"It's good for your health and suits my taste buds just fine," Sasuke calmly answered, taking a bite out of his onigiri and was very satisfied with the savory taste of the rice and tomatoes. He reached out to drink from the can of tomato juice Naruko took a sip from as he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"It's disgusting! I'm going to make my self some ice-tea." Grimacing to get the taste out of her mouth, Naruko went into the kitchen. Sasuke was in a very good mood, thanks to the delicious onigiri cooked by Naruko. After taking another sip of his tomato juice, the lone Uchiha suddenly realized that he had shared an indirect kiss with Naruko of all people and started to choke.

When Naruko returned back with her ice-tea, the blonde was greeted with the sight of Sasuke red-faced and choking. "Oi, teme, what the heck just happened?" Naruko rushed over and offered her assistance, unaware that she was the one at fault for Sasuke's condition.

* * *

Iruka was walking down the street, carrying bags when she bumped into a familiar face. "Ah, Iruka-sensei." Standing in front of her was Kakashi, reading that perverted book of his with a look of surprise from running into the woman.

Staring at the man in front of her, Iruka was reminded of when this man had come to her aid when ninjas from Suna had invaded and disrupted the Chunin Exam.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was thinking back to how quickly the woman understood the situation at hand after he saved her. Along with her proficient skills when it came to protecting the lives of her students when they were placed in danger while under the genjutsu that she woke Naruko and Sakura from.

"It is my duty to make sure all children and civilians are evacuated to safety first. Even though I don't like you nor this situation, I trust my students and I trust you to be able to handle things here, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka told him before leaving to serve her duty to her village.

"I didn't think I would run into you here out of all places, sensei."

"I could say the same to you as well, Kakashi-sensei."

For a while both adults simply stood there in the middle of the street in awkward silence, not knowing what else to say. But Iruka suddenly spoke up first.

"Let me treat you somewhere!" requested the woman, surprising Kakashi yet again as he accepted her invitation. Through his years of observing the woman who was the guardian of his deceased sensei's daughter, Kakashi had expected Iruka to take him to Ichiraku Ramen, but the woman had taken him to a nice and simple restaurant that was nearby.

After taking a seat and having their orders taken, Iruka explained her reasoning for treating him to dinner. "I want to thank you for coming to my rescue and... to make up for the way I might've treated you before the Chunin Exam. Naruko thinks very highly of you and so I'm sorry." Kakashi couldn't help but find Iruka's flustered expression as she tried to apologize somewhat cute.

The chunin academy treacher certainly had a sort of charm to her that could make others become attracted to her. A thought which didn't settle well with Kakashi. Even though Iruka was unaware of it, since the day she first took in Naruko, Kakashi had always been watching over the two. When he saw how affectionate and kind Iruka was towards Naruko, treating the young jinchūriki as if she was her own family, a spark of warmth touched Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't have the best life as despair tended to follow him everywhere he went. After Obito, Rin, and Minato died, Kakashi's life became empty; there was no light or even hope for him. So he decided to stay a solitary figure for the rest of his life, vowing to watch over his late sensei's daughter from a distance. Only to still be amazed that out of all the people in the village, the Third Hokage excluded, it was this young chunin who was kind enough to separate the Kyubi from Naruko and actually forged a bond with the isolated child.

By all rights, Iruka had reasons and could've treated Naruko like everyone else, but she didn't. She sparked hope into not just Naruko but Kakashi as well. He grew protective of the two girls, always watching them from a distance. "Sensei, I completely understand your reason, painful as it was, it showed how much you truly value your students," said Kakashi which brought forward a small smile from Iruka.

"True, but... if there was one thing I learned from that invasion, it is that they are no longer my students but instead are true shinobi. Even Naruko has grown a lot. Maa, it seems like yesterday that I was chasing her around the village for graffitiing the Hokage monument." Iruka sighed melancholy that made Kakashi want to cheer the brunette up.

"Maa, Naruko has definitely grown a lot, but she still has plenty more to do. The shinobi life is filled with many hardships and during those times she is going to need you the most. Despite all the people in Naruko's life currently, she will always love you the most," Kakashi told Iruka, easing the woman's worries concerning the young blonde as Iruka felt touched by what Kakashi said to her.

Iruka was once a lonely soul, but then Naruko was introduced and life suddenly took on a whole new meaning. She loved the blonde dearly like family, but recently, ever since Naruko graduated from the academy, Iruka realized how lonely her life was without the blonde. Iruka wasn't quite ready to let Naruko leave her nest, still seeing the knucklehead as her adorable little sister.

Cupping the jonin's hands, Iruka smiled at him and said, "Thank you." Kakashi was happy to see a smile return to Iruka's face, noting that she always looked better when she was happy.

Later that evening, after escorting Iruka home and carrying her groceries inside her apartment and wishing her well, Kakashi stood outside Iruka's apartment complex. Peering up through her window, he watched Iruka undo her ponytail that held up her brown locks. There was no telling how long Kakashi stood there watching Iruka, only taking his leave when the woman disappeared.

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Seven**


	28. Sasuke Hair and Aoi-chan

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So funny thing, I was going to do the whole Land of Snow movie as my fillers, but after typing the chapter and sending it to my beta did I realize my mistake. Can you guys guess what it was? If so, let me know, lol~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Eight**

 **Sasuke Hair and Aoi-chan**

It was a nice warm sunny day, and after helping repair damages to the village, Team 7 was doing some bonding training. Such as learning how to better control their chakra by doing a calming meditation exercise. For once, all three were quiet. Sakura wasn't requesting a date from Sasuke, Naruko wasn't arguing with Sasuke, and Sasuke... well Sasuke wasn't scowling for once. All was well until the chirping of a bird was heard, causing the two girls to peek open their eyes to see where the distraction was coming from.

Sasuke had heard the chirping as well but decided to ignore it, but when he felt himself being stared at, he peeked open his eyes. "What are you two looking at?" Sasuke cooly asked his two teammates, wondering why Sakura was acting all flustered and Naruko was the same way, holding a hand over her mouth as she was trying to restrain herself.

"Chip~!"

"Bwahahaha! Teme... Your head! Look on top of your head!" Naruko bursted out laughing, pointing towards Sasuke's head. Not getting what Naruko was talking about, Sasuke got up and walked over to the pound that was nearby. Staring at his reflection, Sasuke saw what had Naruko and Sakura acting funny and it was a small bluejay that was currently using his hair as its own personal nest.

"I always did say that your hair looks like a duck butt!" Naruko laughed even harder than before while Sakura turned to glare at her.

"Naruko, stop teasing Sasuke-kun," Sakura lightly chided Naruko, though even she couldn't help but giggle and find the whole situation adorable.

Kakashi arrived to check in on his team only to see Naruko lying on the ground, crying tears as she laughed, and pointing at Sasuke. His interests piqued when he saw that even Sakura was giggling and looking away from her crush. Kakashi finally turned towards the last member and what greeted him was a ...

"Chip~!"

"Sasuke, I didn't know you had a child."

Naruko laughed harder and Sasuke wanted to sock Kakashi in the face with a Chidori.

* * *

After training came to an end, Naruko and Sasuke went grocery shopping, and Naruko was happy that Sasuke ventured into a store where the owner didn't discriminate against her. Even though times had changed and most people had calmed down, treating Naruko only as an annoying nuisance, there were still those who outright hated her existence and didn't like her visiting their stores or shops.

Glancing towards the scowling boy to her right, Naruko let out a laugh which earned her a heated glare from Sasuke. "Seems like Aoi-chan refused to leave daddy's head. I wonder if it's a she or a he?" Naruko teasingly inquired, causing Sasuke to walk further ahead of her.

"Shut up, dobe, and let's just get the groceries so we can leave."

"Now, now, teme, if you start being such a grouch, Aoi-chan is going to start taking after you." Naruko had already named the bird. After team training, Sasuke tried to get the bird to leave his head but it refused to leave its new nest. Watching Sasuke fight with a cute tiny bird was the funniest thing Naruko had ever seen.

After picking out vegetables, mainly tomatoes as they were Sasuke's favorite, Naruko threw in some boneless chicken breasts and thighs, ground beef, and since Sasuke was paying, steaks as well. Once down the snack aisle, Naruko threw more stuff in the basket; knowing Sasuke didn't like sweets, she threw in some savory tasty snacks for him. She, on the other hand, didn't mind sweets.

When Naruko saw a bag of crispy miso-ramen flavored potato chips and reached for them, she cursed when her short height became a hindrance to her. Sticking her tongue out, standing on her tiptoes, she tried her hardest to reach them. Only to have a pale hand come to her aid, snatching the bag right off the shelf.

Turning around, Naruko saw Sasuke holding the bag of potato chips that she wanted and was about to thank him until the bastard just had to make a snide comment about her height.

"You need to eat more vegetables, dobe, and maybe you'll grow more."

"You jerk! Just you wait! One day, I'll grow up into a tall beauty just like this! Oiroke no Jutsu: Busty Beauty!" Naruko transformed herself into stunning raven-haired beauty, wearing a stylish short dress, shooting a wink towards Sasuke.

"Dobe, that jutsu is useless and will not work against real ninjas," Sasuke bluntly replied, ignoring the male civilian that fainted with a nosebleed after catching sight of the busty raven beauty.

Returning back to her normal self, Naruko folded her arms over her chest and responded by saying, "It worked on Ebisu, Kiba, and even the third Hokage!" She smirked at Sasuke's face who respect for the deceased Third Hokakge was sadly shot down to half.

* * *

Naruko was just about to leave after fixing dinner when the skies turned dark and lightning sparked around the skies that heavy rain poured down from. Despite the severe weather, Naruko was still about to make her way out until the door was slammed in her face.

"Idiot, the weather is bad and won't clear up until the morning. Just... stay here for the night and leave in the morning," Sasuke told Naruko before throwing her a pair of his clothes.

"Teme, why did you give me a pair of your old clothes?"

"So you have something to wear after you take a shower, dobe." Sasuke walked away from the door and took a seat on the couch, feeling Naruko's eyes following him. Honestly, Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable with the situation. He was allowing a girl to stay the night, and even though Sasuke knew he wouldn't do anything towards the knucklehead, the pre-teen boy still couldn't help but feel nervous which he tried desperately to hide.

"Maybe you're not such a bastard after all, Sasuke!" Naruko called out to him before leaving to take her shower.

At least an hour had past when Sasuke suddenly found himself surrounded by the stench of death, a younger him crying over his dead parents who were lying before him. Precious memories of his dearest onii-san suddenly ripped to shreds as he recalled the one who was responsible for taking everything away from him. An overbearing pain filled his chest as Sasuke felt himself choking from holding back his screams that threatened to rip forth from his throat.

Until suddenly everything stopped and Sasuke felt a light feathery touch combing through his hair. Peeking open his eyes, onyx immediately locked with azure blue. "Shh, I'm here now. Go back to sleep, teme," Naruko softly whispered, fingers steadily combing through his hair as Aoi now sat on his stomach. Listening to the gentleness of her voice lulling him back to sleep, for the first night since the massacre happened, Sasuke actually had a good night of sleep.

Opening his eyes, once again Sasuke could feel the sunlight bearing down on his back and something soft smothering his head. Moving his head just a bit, Sasuke felt something breathing down on his neck and pointed his eyes up. The first thing he noticed was chubby scarred whisker cheeks, realizing that his arms were tightly wrapped around something.

Slowly it began to dawn on Sasuke that his arms were actually hugging Naruko's waist who in return was hugging his head to her chest, explaining the soft cushion he felt before. Feeling the warmth and growing curves of the girl in his arms, heat consumed Sasuke's entire body, just now realizing that sometime during the night Naruko must've carried him to his room as this was definitely his bed they were lying on. Thinking that the situation could not get any worse, Sasuke unknowingly jinxed himself.

"Chip~!" Sasuke felt something move around on his head and groaned. Yep, Aoi-chan was still here and from the looks of it, it was not going anywhere anytime soon.

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Eight**


	29. Folklores

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I might do one more filler chapter, before going back to canon. Also the last folklore, I totally made that up but used the name of the Japanese deities.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Drabble Twenty-Nine**

 **Folklores**

It was an odd day in Konohagakure. Why, some of you may ask? It was because everyone's favorite prankster and self-declared future Hokage was in a library of all places! "Hinata, have you found what you're looking for yet?" Naruko asked Hinata, standing beside the girl as she searched for what she was looking for and soon smiled in relief when she finally found it.

"Got it, Naru-chan!" said Hinata. Today Naruko had assisted Hinata to the Academy Library as the young Hyuuga had an obsession for romance novels. Which were harder to find in the Academy Library than regular bookstores but ever since the last incident that took place a year after the two girls had become friends, this was the only place they could go. The owner of a bookstore had called Naruko a monster and kicked her out.

Both Hinata and Naruko felt safer journeying to the Academy Library; their selection wasn't the best, but neither girl wanted to go through that incident again. After searching for what she was looking for, Naruko did a little browsing. Even after graduating from the academy, Naruko barely ever adventured to the library unless Hinata wanted to come and pick out another romance novel to read.

"Tch, all these are boring. Is there anything fun here to read?" inquired Naruko, reading over each title on the books, not paying attention to what was in front of her as the blonde ended up bumping into someone.

"Ah, Naruko?!"

"Sakura-chan...? Flat-Chest Ino?! What are you two doing here?" Naruko asked the two girls, ignoring when Ino held up a fist and exclaimed,

"Damn it, Naruko stop calling me 'flat-chest'!"

"I'm here searching for books about medical ninjutsu. What are you doing here? I didn't take you for the type to like books," asked Sakura, holding at least four books in her arms, the image of a true bookworm.

"I came here with Hinata who was looking for another romance book to read." Hinata finally appeared by Naruko's side, cheeks blushing, clutching her book to her chest.

"Romance book? Why not just go to an actual bookstore? The academy mostly has nothing but academic books with only a small selection of novels," Ino inquired curiously, missing when Naruko's and Hinata's eyes showed a hint of apprehension that Naruko masked, showing them a sheepish grin.

"We just enjoy shopping here for books," Naruko scratched the back of her head; Hinata bobbed her head up and down, agreeing. Ino found this response weird and untrue. Peeking toward Sakura out of the corner of her eyes, she could tell that she felt the same, but neither girl pushed it.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ino kept her mouth shut. Ino had never been that close to Naruko, so she didn't know the girl's situation but knew how much Sakura valued the blonde. Ever since the preliminary match between Sakura and Ino happened, the two girls were slowly starting to rekindle their friendship, one step at a time. So if Sakura cared about Naruko, Ino would try to be nice.

"So, Ino, looking for anything to make your breasts grow bigger?"

But Naruko just had to make it so freaking hard! She was not that flat-chested! Ino would love to see just how flat Naruko was underneath that horrendous orange jacket that was always keeping her covered.

"Naruko, stop bullying Ino," Sakura affectionately scolded Naruko when she saw Hinata reach beside Naruko's head and pull out a book with a very colorful cover, titled: A Collection of Folklore. Soon all the girls crowded around Hinata who opened the book to a random folklore that Ino recognized.

"Hey, I remember this one from when I was a kid! The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter! It's about the life of a mysterious girl called Kaguya, a girl discovered as a baby inside the stalk of a glowing bamboo plant. Kaguya grew to be very beautiful, and many men fought to win her heart, even an Emperor. Turns out Kaguya was a celestial from the moon and returned to the home which she came, parting forever with her love on Earth," recited Ino, giving a short description of the famous folklore.

"I always cried whenever I read about Princess Kaguya," said Sakura.

"I felt sad for the Emperor. He became distraught after receiving the news that Princess Kaguya had returned to the moon. He truly loved her." Hinata mourned for the Emperor in the story. Watching the three girls discuss and reflect on their fond memories concerning Princess Kaguya and other folklore as they flipped through the book, Naruko felt thankful for when she would sleepover at Iruka's apartment. The brunette would sometimes read her folklore as a bedtime story.

If not for Iruka, Naruko would have been clueless and left out of their discussion. Finally, they flipped to the last folklore in the book, but this was one that neither girl was familiar with. "I never heard of this one before. It talks about how long ago in the heavens there existed a forbidden romance between the Moon God, Tsukuyomi and the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu," Sakura read out loud. Both pages depicted beautiful and exquisite, colorful artwork as Naruko felt her eyes drawn to the right page. There on the page was a woman drawn with such fine details that it was like she had come to life.

The Sun Goddess Amaterasu was depicted with luminous blonde hair that cascaded down her back like rays of sunlight, wearing a jūnihitoe. Above her head was the image of the sun; droplets of tears trailed from her eyes, arms reaching out to the Moon God, Tsukuyomi, drawn in a similar pose.

"It says here that the ruler of all the gods in heaven forbid the two gods' fruition of love as it threatened to upset a terrible balance. Even though Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu knew their love was one that should not exist, aware of what punishment awaited them, the love between them could not be exterminated," continued Sakura, Ino's squealing interrupting her.

"Ah, I'm always a sucker for forbidden romance!"

"Deciding to hide their relationship in secrecy, they continued their romance, falling deeper in love with each other to the point that Tsukuyomi proposed marriage to her. Sadly, Amaterasu rejected his proposal, stating how Ten no Kami, god over all in heaven, would never allow their marriage. After speaking such words of truth, both gods became saddened, though nothing could stop their love for each other."

"Shannaro! Love will prevail!"

"Sakura, get back to the story!" fussed Ino as Sakura got back to reading.

"Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu continued their secret romance until a fellow god discovered them, the God of War and Tsukuyomi's younger brother. Since they were young, the God of War had always felt inferior to his brother, and to make matters worse, he bore feelings for Amaterasu. Determined to get back at his brother, he divulged this information to Ten no Kami who became furious with the two gods and summoned them to his throne room."

"Oh, no..." Hinata was intrigued with the story and wondered about the fate of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu now that their romance was discovered.

"Once the two gods were summoned and heard their crime, Ten no Kami stole their divine powers and banished them to Earth where they were sentenced to live the rest of their lives as humans, separated from each other. Right before they were banished, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu made a vow to each other. "Our love is eternal. A love that will not be vanquished. Though we may live separate lives and are destined to live as humans, no matter how many reincarnations we will have to undergo, when the night is at its blackest, the sun and moon becoming one, our souls will reunite... and our love can finally be free."

Sakura finished reading, staring melancholy at the last passage. Nothing was said between the girls, feeling sad for how Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were punished for their love. "Well, that was depressing," Ino was the first to say.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Naruko wondered why that last passage squeezed her heart painfully.

"Even though it d-didn't end as w-we hoped... They made a vow to reunite with each other. U-Until the very end they l-loved each other," said Hinata.

"I believe that one day, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu will definitely reunite with each other," declared Sakura, a believer of true love.

"Until then let's go to Ichiraku to get us something to eat. I'm starving!" Naruko began walking away, hands folded behind her head when she suddenly tripped, face planting against the ground.

"Klutzy Naruko~!" Naruko growled at Ino teasing her and glared at what made her trip. Down at her feet was a book that had fūinjutsu in the title. Opening the book, Naruko browsed through a few pages and a smile made its way to her face, finding her interest piqued, closing the book in her hands.

"Hinata, I found a book! Now let's get out of here! We haven't eaten all day!" Hinata ran to catch up with Naruko to check out their books when Sakura called out to her.

"Naruko, wait! Ino and I will join you!" Sakura placed the folklore book back on the shelf where she got it from and the four girls began talking amongst each other.

 **End of Drabble Twenty-Nine**


End file.
